Runaway
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After meeting a beautiful stranger named Elsa at the Subway where she works, Anna decides to let the woman stay with her for the weekend while her roommate is away. After all, she could use the company, and the blonde probably does need to get on her way. But then again... Anna's never really brought a girl home to her apartment before. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Trans!Elsa)
1. Chapter 1 - The Girl By The Window

_Chapter 1 - The Girl By The_ _Window_

"Order up!" Anna took the hot sandwiches and put them on the counter. "Number 10, your order is ready! Next in line, please!"

It was a rather busy evening at the Subway where Anna worked, handing out the grilled sandwiches to the customers in line. Sure, it was busy at the moment, but Anna knew this job didn't come without its rough spots.

As the customer came to collect their food, Anna sighed. She hated her job but she needed the money. And besides, at least the customers were decent today. Just another few hours and her shift would be done.

Just as she got herself ready, she noticed the next woman in the queue. She was a woman around her age, with short blonde hair in a bun. Her clothes looked a little dishevelled and she looked starving. Anna didn't need to have super-hearing to tell the woman's stomach was growling.

Anna was curious. Was this woman a homeless person? She was wearing some rather fancy clothes, so she couldn't have been _that_ penniless. But it wasn't her place to ask. Only to take the order and add up the change.

The woman came up, nervously twiddling her fingers. She was mute for a few seconds before she then spoke up in a small voice. "Could I get a hot pastrami please?" She looked at Anna, with bright blue, innocent looking eyes. She almost sounded like a puppy.

"Sure. Anything to drink?" Anna looked at her with narrow eyes. There was something off about her. She could tell.

"Just the sandwich." The woman's voice was a little empty and hollow, as if all the emotion was drained from it. Anna couldn't help feel sorry for her. Something bad had clearly happened to her, but at least Anna would be able to cheer her up by getting her the sandwich.

"Okay... Coming right up." Anna wrote the order down. "You're number 17, just take a seat and I'll call you when you're up."

"T-thank you," the blonde stuttered, before carrying herself to a seat by the window. She reached into her pocket and started to browse on her phone, her face changing in expression as she looked at the screen.

Anna still felt sorry for her. She couldn't begin to think about what had possibly gone wrong with her. But she had orders to take and even though it was the dead of night, there was quite a big queue in front of the counter.

"Alright, next one please!" She then called out.

A while later, and Anna was feeling the big evening rush had soon faded. The Subway was now almost completely empty, save for the pop music playing on the radio. Well, it seemed empty, until something caught Anna's eye.

The girl from earlier was still there. Anna couldn't believe it. She'd looked in on the woman all this time, but she had sworn she'd left eventually. Clearly, that wasn't the case, as she was slumped on the table, still by the window of the restaurant.

"Hey, Anna?" A hand then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh." The redhead turned to face the cook, a dark-skinned woman named Tiana. "Yeah, Tia, what's up?"

Tiana gestured to the woman by the window, putting a hand on her hip. "How long has she been there?"

"I don't know, a few hours maybe." She was a little confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Hans wants her gone so we can clean up for the night," Tiana explained. "You know how he is when he wants something done."

Anna sighed. She knew that very well. She remembered how her friend Rapunzel had gotten fired from this place due to her provoking Hans's temper. She didn't want to lose her job, even if she did feel sorry for the woman by the window,

The blonde was such an enigma to Anna. She knew nothing about yet for all the time she'd been here, Anna couldn't take her eyes off her. She was so fascinating, but Anna had to tell her to leave. She was compassionate, but not enough she'd risk her job over it all.

"Okay, I'll let her know," Anna agreed, before walking over to the woman. She just hoped the strange wouldn't feel too bad about being disturbed like this. As Anna made her way through the restaurant, she found herself beside the table in question.

The blonde appeared to have fallen asleep leaning on her hand. Anna could see her purse was on one side of the chair and her phone was beside her hand. The coffee mug was still there, now fully empty. Anna was surprised the woman was as tired as she was. Coffee was supposed to be a stimulant, but it had clearly had the opposite effect on her.

She gently rubbed the woman's shoulder, hoping to wake her up. She was so peaceful and here Anna was, ruining whatever sweet, wonderful dream she was having. "Um, excuse me miss, could you wake up now?"

The woman stirred, her eyes weary and full of exhaustion. Her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds as she stared at Anna. "W-what?... What's going on?"

"Oh... Hi." Anna waved politely, a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb your nap, but I'm afraid I've gotta ask you to leave. We're gonna close in a few minutes. I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh. Jesus, I didn't even realize I fell asleep." She reached into her pocket, pulled out a five, and put it on the table. "Thanks for the sandwich." She shot a tired smile at Anna and then walked out, clearly wanting to get back on the road.

The redhead had to smile. But then she felt sorry again. She didn't want this frankly beautiful stranger to be alone that night. She headed after her, out of the door. "Hey, wait a second, will you be alright?"

The woman stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Pardon?"

"Uh, it's just that you seem a little..., distracted."

There was a pause as Anna could see a look of anxiety build on the other woman's face. As if Anna had found some secret that she didn't want to be known. "N-No... I'm just a little worn out. I... I had a really long day."

Anna didn't buy that excuse for a second. She could tell when people were lying to her. "Okay, I highly doubt that because even though you're cute, you look exhausted." _...wait, did I just say she was cute? _An amused chuckle broke her out of her head and she saw the woman was grinning.

"Thanks for your concern," the stranger responded, trying to reassure Anna with a smile. "I suppose I am a little out of it. Haven't eaten much… or slept."

Anna blushed embarrassedly. "I... Can I at least see you make it to your car okay? I've never liked this part of town at this hour." She had been right, this woman was kinda cute, even with how ruffled her clothes and hair were. There was a sense of innocence and sweetness in that face of hers.

The woman sighed. "Well... okay, if you want. My car's only just over here anyway." She then walked to the other end of the parking lot and Anna followed. As Anna followed the woman, her eyes widened as she saw her car. Her suggestion about the woman having a lot of money was right, as her car seemed to be a fancy looking, silver, European saloon.

"Whoa! Man, is that a BMW?"

The woman chuckled. "Yep. She's my baby."

Anna was about to ask more about the woman, but she knew their time together was coming to an end. She was desperate to ask for her number, but realised it would have been a little inappropriate.

However, as the blonde got into her car, she turned the key in the ignition. Anna suspected to hear the sound of a roaring engine come from under the bonnet, but all that was heard was a little stuttering sound followed by what could only sound like the car farting. The woman banged her fist against the wheel.

"For fuck's sake!" She swore. "Stupid, fucking heap of junk. I run off in you for two days and you just die on me! You motherfucking bastard! I should have just left you back at home!" She then breathed heavily, sighing against the wheel.

Anna walked over to the driver's door, looking in through the window. She was concerned that not all was well for the beautiful stranger. She had such a happy glow just now but that had completely faded thanks to whatever was wrong with her car. "Um... you okay?"

"Like fuck, I'm not!" She shouted. "This fucking thing ran out of petrol and I'm just a fucking idiot for coming here when I should have gotten gas instead..." She sighed, looking at Anna. "I'm sorry... I was supposed to get it filled up a while ago, but some shit came up and I couldn't get round to it... I didn't mean to shout at you." She groaned, resting her head on the dashboard.

Anna sighed, putting a hand on the stranger's shoulder. "No.. it's fine. I'm used to getting shouted at behind the counter. Don't feel bad, you've clearly been in a rough way. I'll call you a tow truck. The nearest gas station should be only a few blocks from here."

"Thank you," the other woman stated, looking around at the interior of the car. "But right now I'm just worried where I'm gonna sleep tonight... I've been calling this car my bed for the past two days."

Sleeping in the car? That was what this woman was planning to do? Anna frowned. At this time of night, there were no doubt muggers or other such horrible people roaming about. Anna didn't want this woman getting into trouble, especially when she was in a car without any petrol.

She pondered what else she could do to help her, but then she got an idea. _I could invite her to stay with me for a bit,_ she thought. K_ristoff probably won't mind. Hell, she'll probably be gone by the time he gets back._ She smiled, confident with herself.

"Hmmm...well, if you don't mind sharing a couch with a cat, I could let you stay at my place," Anna then offered. "I mean, it's the least I can do."

The woman looked up, Anna could tell her glow had returned. She looked very hopeful, if a little uneasy. "Y-you'd let me do that? I don't want to impose. "

Anna waved her hand flippantly, reassuring her new companion with a bright, happy grin on her face. "Ah, it's okay. My roommate is gone for the weekend so the apartment is empty. I could use the company."

The woman thought for a moment. This was an offer too good to be true. The first place she'd had to stay that wasn't the back seat of her car in just days. But she didn't want to intrude onto this young woman's private life. But in the end, she didn't have a choice and the girl had been nice so far. "...ah, what the hell. Why not?"

"Great!" Anna's eyes widened, glad that the stranger had accepted her offer. She then realised she didn't really know who the woman who'd be staying with her was. "Oh... by the way, I didn't get your name. I'm Anna by the way. Anna Summers."

The woman smiled a little. "I'm... Elsa. Elsa Frost."

Anna then shook Elsa's hand, smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you, Elsa. Come on, I'll walk you to my place. You look like you could use a bit of exercise."

Elsa got out of the car, holding Anna's hand. "Well... lead the way then, my dear," she agreed.

xXx

A few minutes later, after walking for a little bit, Anna and Elsa walked into Anna's apartment. The apartment was on the 5th floor of a small residential building, with a nice view of the street below from the nearby window. The apartment was decently sized, with at two bedrooms, a large living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, among other things.

Anna closed the door behind them, smiling as she was at the end of another long day. She hung up her coat on the nearby rack and took off her shoes. She let her toes flex a little. Standing at the counter at the Subway always did make her feet hurt a little.

"Hmm, this is not bad," Elsa said, looking around the living room. She'd been in many apartments in her life and this was suitable accommodation. If she was honest, she preferred the simple life like this. Oh, how she wished she could have spent most of her life in a place like this.

A small ginger kitten then rushed over to Elsa, leaping into her arms. The blonde panicked, before Anna was able to pull the small furball from Elsa's chest. "No! Bad Carrie. Don't attack her. Elsa's our guest." She stroked the cat and she calmed down, purring in Anna's arms.

Anna gave Elsa an apologetic look, as the snowy-haired woman dusted her shirt for cat hairs. "Sorry, she's not used to strangers." She stroked the cat's fur, feeling the warmth of her body. The soft purring was hypnotic, but Anna knew her cat couldn't cute her way out of this. She loved Carrie, but she could be such a pain.

"I-It's okay," Elsa accepted, blushing a little. "I used to have a cat myself. Although, Olaf was much more friendly than your one."

"Oh, she's friendly, just when she wants to be." Anna put Carrie down and the kitten waddled off to her food bowl. "Okay, uh, if you'd like to clean yourself up, the bathroom is down that way. There's an extra toothbrush under the sink."

Elsa nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"Hmm, not really," Anna thought, before wondering if Elsa wanted something to drink. "Wait, would you like some tea? I usually have a cup after work and I think it should help relax you a bit."

The blonde grinned, delighted. She hadn't had tea in a while. "Sure. I have just a little sugar in mine."

"Perfect!" Anna chirped, before heading towards the kitchen. "I'll go and whip up a cup for you!"

Elsa hid a smile, took her things that she'd brought from her car and went into the bathroom.

Sighing as she closed the door behind her, Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine. _It's just for the weekend_, she thought. _I just need to hold out here for the next two days and then I'll be gone._ She didn't want to leave Anna eventually, not after she had been so inviting to her. After all, no one had pitied her like that before.

Looking around the bathroom, it was a very modest design to her. A bath shower, a sink and a large mirror that allowed her to see what a state she was. She sighed, washing her face with water from the sink. Time to get herself looking presentable.

She then got out of her clothes and into the shower, turning it on. Warm water, it had been ages since Elsa had felt it rush down her skin, or at least, ages to her. She sighed, letting her body be drenched in the water. After all that she'd been through, Anna's apartment felt like a sanctuary for her.

Sighing in content, Elsa arched her head back, letting her platinum blonde locks be drenched. Adding the shampoo to her hair, Elsa let the funk wash out of it, so it could be the beautiful hair she'd always been fond of for having.

Elsa knew that Anna must have taken great pride in this place. She was liking her the more she was with her. Although, she didn't want to be too attached to her. She sighed, knowing the price that she could pay for that, especially if she was found.

But, she didn't need to worry about that now, she was in a heavenly shower, in the company of a kind woman and for the first time in days, getting a chance to relax and ease herself from the pain and struggle of the past few weeks.

Meanwhile, Anna was heading into the kitchen, preparing the tea for her and Elsa and for their little supper. As she whistled joyfully, the redhead took two mugs down from the cabinet, put the kettle on to boil, and took out the lavender tea. _This should help us relax._

Reaching into a nearby cupboard, Anna pulled out a packet of biscuits, placing a few of them on a plate for each of them. As she waited for the kettle to boil and to add the tea bags, she saw Carrie climb onto the nearby surface, wanting more pets.

Anna giggled. "Fine, I forgive you, you little furball." She tickled the feline's chin, letting her purr. "So... what do you think of Elsa?" She asked, knowing that she wouldn't reply.

Carrie nuzzled Anna's arm, and Anna sighed. "Yeah... I kinda like her too. I hope she likes staying with us and that Kristoff isn't too mad I let a complete stranger sleep in his room." She chuckled. "Maybe he'll be proud of me that I finally brought a girl home."

She heard a meow from Carrie. "Yeah, I know. She's cute, but I really shouldn't be going to ask her out or anything. Hell, I barely know a thing about her." She smiled. "But I want to."

Soon, Elsa was out of the shower, walking towards Anna with a towel around her body. As she made her way to the couch, water dripped down from her skin and hair. She sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Sorry... I didn't have any clean clothes to change into."

Anna brought the mugs of tea onto the table, smiling softly. She could easily wash those cushions. She just wanted her new friend to be comfortable. "It's okay. You can borrow my clothes, or Kristoff's if you want. I don't think he'd mind."

"Kristoff?"

"My roommate," Anna remarked. "Gone to visit his extended family of love experts for the weekend." She chuckled, thinking fondly of her best friend and how much she was missing him. At least he would be back soon, hopefully.

"Extended family of what?"

"Love experts. They're all therapists that focus on relationships."

Elsa pursed her lips. "Huh. I didn't know that was a thing."

Anna giggled. "Oh, yes." She then clinked her cup against Elsa's. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Elsa put the mug to her lips and let the liquid flow down her throat. The tea tasted calming and soothing. She felt it going through her veins like warmth she'd been craving so long. It was as if the entire concept of peace had been purified into a liquid form.

"Feel better?" Anna wondered. Kristoff often prided Anna on her tea-making skills. She could only hope that Elsa would be the same. As the blonde pulled the mug away from her lips, Anna expected her answer with bated breath.

Her guest nodded. "Yes... I haven't had tea this good in quite some time."

Anna grinned broadly. "Great! Was worried you'd spit it out or something."

"I wouldn't do something so rude," Elsa expressed.

They were then quiet for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Anna just admired the enigma that was Elsa Frost. She knew nothing about her, but she was probably the most innocent looking woman in the world. There was so much she wanted to know about her.

Elsa felt the same. She felt like this little apartment was starting to be home now to her and Anna was at the centre of it all. That day, she'd felt at rock bottom and now she had a warm place to stay and a probably comfy bed to rest.

Then Anna broke the silence, with a question Elsa really didn't want to answer. "So...what are you trying to get away from?"

Elsa's eyes widened, her heart skipping a few beats. A few painful images flashed in her mind. A man's voice screaming at her, a hand slapping her face. She tried her best not to panic and just remained emotionless. "H-Huh?"

"I mean... you said you've been away from home for two days," Anna pointed out. "And you seemed pretty angry when your car broke down." She gave Elsa a careful look, worried she'd said something that she'd shouldn't have. Elsa's face was a mix of emotions.

Her new friend then sighed. She was still dealing with the pain and the trauma over what had happened. She did want to open up, but not now... not like this. "I... I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry... it's a bit personal. But... just because I don't wanna open up to you. "That doesn't mean you don't have to open up to me. Tell me a bit about yourself, Anna. I'm just... a little curious"

Anna nodded, realising Elsa wanted to change the subject. She wanted a lesson all about her, so she would give her one. "Well. I graduated from college with a degree in art history. I work at the restaurant and when I'm not I have a game night with my friends. "

"Game night? What do you guys play?"

"Oh, it varies. Sometimes it's Dungeons and Dragons or Pathfinder. Sometimes board games."

"You're lucky... I've never really been one for having friends or playing games."

Anna scooched over to her. "Huh, really? You've never had friends?"

"Not as you'd do," Elsa admitted, reflecting on her past. So many memories, of the dear friend she'd left behind, of the person who'd torn everything apart, of the life that should have been happy for her. She let her mind go into that dark place, before the light of Anna warmed her heart and brought her back from the abyss.

Suddenly, Carrie went between them again, purring softly. Now, she was nuzzling close to Elsa and curled up on her lap. While she was overcome with emotion, Elsa then reached out, stroking the small furry creature. She gently rubbed the top of her head, Carrie purring.

"Looks, like you just made a new friend," Anna admitted. "You're lucky. She rarely ever gets on well with people so easily. My friend Cass has six scars because of her."

Elsa giggled. "Maybe I just have a... magnetic personality."

"Anna rolled her eyes at the corny joke. "Come on, Blondie. Let's see if any of Kristoff's stuff fits you."

"Aren't we gonna try your stuff first?" Elsa wondered.

"Nah, just from looking at you now... you're like two sizes bigger than me." She then admired Elsa's broad shoulders. She hadn't really complimented on it before, but Elsa looked like a gymnast thanks to those muscles. "Seriously, you are quite buff."

A soft blush rose on Elsa's cheeks. "Well... I used to go to the gym a bit. Before I ran away. Too bad my fitness has gone completely out of the window."

"Well, consider all this a fresh beginning for you, Elsa," Anna responded. "I'm only glad to be helping you get back onto your feet."

Elsa smiled brightly and followed her to Kristoff's room. She was right, perhaps this really was a new beginning for her. Too bad Anna wouldn't be a part of it for long. Elsa was going to have to let her go eventually, but at least she'd do her best to be a most welcomed guest in Anna's apartment. It was the least she could do after all.

xXx

**Author's note: **It is with great pride and pleasure that I introduce my new writing partner, Guppy! I met her on the Korrasami discord server I joined recently and she and I share a lot of the same fandoms. As such, I've recruited her into being my new writing partner for the foreseeable future as I see a lot of good potential with us. For this first story, it's just a simple modern AU, but probably the most fun I've had doing one of these stories in a long time.

Hope you stick around for more! There are lots more chapters in the pipeline (4 more done, the rest just need to be written)


	2. Chapter 2 - Workouts, Worked To The Bone

_Chapter 2 - Workouts And Worked To The Bone_

The next morning, Anna awoke in her own room, stretching her arms out. She had thought last night was a bit of a dream, her coming across Elsa and offering her a place to stay. But after pinching her arm a few times, she realised this was all real and there really was a beautiful mysterious woman staying with her.

_Boy...I'm glad it isn't a dream._

Anna chuckled at the thought and soon put on her dressing gown and pink bunny slippers. As she walked out of the room, she felt Carrie nuzzle her leg. She leaned down, stroking her cat's fur. "Morning to you too, girl," she cooed, and the cat purred.

Then she looked to her left to see Elsa in pants and a sports bra in the kitchen. Anna blushed, seeing Elsa's wide and massive muscles on display for her to see. Just staring at them made her sweat. They'd been under that towel and jacket all last night, but now they were in full view.

She blushed bright red and stared a little, hiding behind a corner. She felt rather flustered by Elsa's appearance. Just the way those muscles were so elegantly constructed. She was starting to wonder if Elsa was a goddess. _Oh god, I'm a pervert, now._

Then Elsa looked over at Anna, giving her a warm smile. "Oh, morning Anna. You sleep well?"

Anna nervously crept out from her hiding spot and shyly nodded. "Y-Yeah..." She hoped Elsa hadn't seen her gawping at her body. "Surprised to see you up so early."

"Early? It's 11 am, Anna," Elsa remarked, pointing to the nearby clock.

"SHIT!" Anna suddenly whirled around and ran back into her bedroom. "I missed the early shift! Hans is gonna have my ass on a plate!" She rushed as fast as she could back to the room. Her heart rushed in her chest. She didn't want to lose her job.

She was in her room within the next few seconds, starting her dressing ritual. First, her top went off, then her pants. She knew she needed clean underwear as well. However, as she was looking through her drawers, she looked at the date on her phone, which was on top of the cabinet.

Saturday, April 14th.

Anna stopped suddenly, breathing a sigh of relief. It was Saturday and she only had afternoon shifts on Saturdays. As she slumped back into the kitchen, she looked at Elsa. "Oh... wait hang on, no I don't." She sighed. "Sorry, false alarm."

Elsa burst out laughing. Anna was such a dork. "I've had those mornings so don't feel bad." Then she asked "Coffee? I hope you don't mind if I made some."

Anna stared at the mug that was on the table in front of her. How generous of her new guest. She smiled, or at least, as best as she could be given how tired she was. She slumped in front of the table, sipping her coffee. "Mmm, thanks. Is there any cereal left?"

"Let me check," Elsa looked in the box of cornflakes she'd left by the side of the table. "Yeah, there's some left. Sorry that I ate a lot. Was really hungry when I woke up this morning."

"As long as you didn't touch Kristoff's Corn Pops."

"Nope, didn't touch those." She got a bowl for Anna.

Anna poured the cereal into the bowl and spooned some into her mouth. It was weird, sharing the morning with Elsa. It was as if they'd always known each other, yet they'd barely been together a day. That was probably a testament to how strong a bond had formed between them.

As Elsa sat down to read the news on her phone, Anna looked at Elsa's sports bra. It used to belong to her, back when Anna would go jogging early in the mornings before work. She could tell it didn't fit Elsa as well, judging by how tight it looked.

"I see you borrowed my exercise top," Anna stated. "Any reason why?"

"Oh... I was looking up places around here," Elsa responded. "I think I might hit up the local gym later, try and burn some of this stress out of my system and try and get back in shape. I was a total wreck for two days, remember?"

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, I can remember when I was in my fitness nut craze. I just gave up in the end. Sorry, but I'm a lazy bum."

"Nothing wrong with that," Elsa accepted. She then realised now was a good time for her to tell Anna about what she'd thought about while in her sleep. "So thinking back to our conversation last night...I, ah, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" She gave Anna an unsure expression. "I can give you money for rent. And I'll see about finding a job but...I just don't want to go back to sleeping in my car."

She felt bad about that. Yes, she'd wanted to stay for the weekend, but having that comfy bed under her and Anna's hospitality was so intense. The thoughts of her new friend and this warm place had dominated her thoughts.

But asking Anna to let her stay felt like begging and Elsa didn't like doing that. She was secretly worried she could end up being a burden on Anna.

Anna stopped spooning cereal into her mouth, rather surprised by Elsa's sudden statement.

"What about you staying for the weekend?" She wondered.

"I... I don't know anymore," Elsa expressed. "It's so peaceful here and you've been kind to me. I just... I just wish I could never leave."

Anna could see the desperation in Elsa's eyes. It was the face of someone who had truly been happy for the first time in forever. How could she say no to that? Her compassion was well known amongst her group of friends, and yet she did have her own life to worry about.

"Elsa, I like you, but I don't know if Kristoff and I can afford to have another mouth to feed around here."

"I'll try not to bother either of you." Elsa paused, thinking for a moment. "I did plan on staying just for the weekend, but when I woke up this morning... I just felt at home here. But... Oh, forget it." She sighed, looking away. It was hopeless now. "Never mind, just get back to your cereal."

Anna put down her spoon and took her hand. She'd made up her mind. She would keep her door open to Elsa. The blonde clearly liked being here after all, who was she to refuse. "No, I don't mind. If you wanna stay for more than the weekend, I'll let you. I'm not gonna kick you out or anything, but let me know what you decide, okay, Elsa?"

A reassuring smile filled Elsa's face. Her face brightened like a star. "Okay, thanks, Anna." At least she could have a while to change her mind. After all, she did need to consider Anna's needs as well as her own. She got up, picking up a small bag of toiletries and pulling it over her shoulder. "Well, I better head to the gym before I lose my groove. I'm all fired up now."

"Wait, before you go, let me get your number," Anna stated, heading back to her room to get her phone. "So you can text me on my break."

"You're allowed to do that? I don't wanna get you in trouble with anyone, Anna."

"Nah, it's all good," Anna assured her, returning to the room. With her phone, she handed Elsa the small device and the blonde typed her number into it. As she passed the phone back, Anna smiled. "Thanks for that." She grinned. "Well... good luck at the gym."

"Thanks," Elsa said. "Can I ask you one last thing?"

"What's that?"

Elsa blushed a little. "Do you... think of me as a friend? I mean, you've only known me a day but..."

Anna then hugged Elsa, smiling as she gave the blonde the comfort she needed. "Yeah... we're friends. You're the first new friend I've made in ages."

Pulling back, Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. There was a drive between them, a cosmic force between them pulling them closer. The sweet glow of Anna's face made Elsa's heart melt. She was so sweet and innocent and the blonde didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

She wanted to stay here so badly, to see that kind face every morning. She wanted to... kiss that cute face. Elsa calmed her thoughts. _No... you only just met her._

"Thanks, Anna," Elsa spoke. "Well um... I'd better get going."

"See ya, Elsa!" Anna chirped, as the blonde left her in peace. When Elsa shut the door behind her, Anna looked down at the cereal. She'd better enjoy her lazy morning while she lasted. She needed to be at the Subway in a few hours.

Just then, Carrie jumped up on the table, meowing at her. She seemed rather hungry.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright... looks like you need breakfast too, ginger."

xXx

Elsa grunted as she finished her weight set. She wiped her face with a towel, feeling the adrenaline going through her. '_Phew, that went really well despite the fact I haven't practised in a while.'_

She'd been at the gym for over two hours by that point and already she was feeling very much in the zone. She'd missed this, pushing her body to the limit. As the sweat dripped from her brow, she reached for her bottle; the gym had been having a promotion and was handing out free water bottles.

As she drank, she wondered what she'd try doing next. The treadmills seemed like a good choice and Elsa felt her legs could do with a bit of a workout as well. But maybe just on a low setting. This was her first session in weeks.

Elsa made her way to the treadmill, getting on top of the machine and starting it up. The track beneath her started to whirr and move beneath her. '_Gently now,'_ Elsa cautioned herself in her mind '_don't wanna burn yourself out.'_

"Hey there."

She looked to see another woman, an Asian lady, likely of Chinese descent. She was tall and lean with black hair pulled into a bun and was making her way to the treadmill next to her. "Saw you completing that set on the weights. Very nice."

The blonde grinned. Glad to see there was another woman here who was as keen as she was. "Thanks. Elsa Frost."

"Fa Mulan." The woman turned on the treadmill and started lightly jogging. As she got to a pace she was comfortable at, she looked over at Elsa, who had just gotten onto a treadmill herself. "Haven't seen you here before. Just started?"

"Yeah, just got into town," Elsa replied. "Been out of shape for a while." That was an understatement, she felt. Her first good exercise in what seemed like forever, and she didn't feel like she was at her old level of strength. Still, she'd need to build herself back up again.

"Been busy with other things?"

"Mostly." Elsa didn't want to give too much away. After all, she hadn't told Anna about herself either, so she certainly wouldn't tell this stranger. "You come here often?"

"Yeah, but like you, I've been out of shape a while." She smirked. "What's your excuse?"

"Travelling."

"Ah, I see. Where you're staying?"

"With a friend," was all Elsa would give. She was comfortable calling Anna a friend, despite the growing sensation in her heart that she wanted to be more than friends. Anna was her knight in shining armor, the one who had rescued her from the dungeon her life had lately become.

Ironic, since with Elsa's muscles, she'd have probably been the knight. She liked the thought of that, riding a mighty steed into battle, fighting for truth and justice. Anna would have made a good princess, although Elsa wouldn't admit that to her in person.

She then went back to the jog at hand and then studied Mulan. 'Man, I don't know what regimen she's doing but I wish she could share her secrets. She's got a great body.'

"Well, thanks for the compliment."

Elsa clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh! Oh, hell, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

The Asian woman laughed. "Nah, it's all right. Of course, these days compliments are hard to come by."

"...oh?"

"Yeah, when you've been taking hormones, people tend to gloss that over and freak out about who you're supposed to be."

'Wait, she...is she?'

"Are you trans?"

"Yes, I am, Mulan said without breaking her stride.

"Oh...wow! I mean, you look amazing, and I mean that in a good way."

"Thanks, babe."

"I, uh...I am, too."

"You are?"

"Uh-huh."

"For how long?"

"Um...almost three years." Elsa was still surprised that she had found someone else so quickly. If she was going to tell anyone she was trans, she wanted it to have been Anna-at the right moment of course. But still, Elsa figured having more than one friend around here wouldn't exactly hurt, especially if they would understand what she was going through.

Mulan smirked, jogging on the treadmill. "Been on it for three and a half years myself. Honestly, I'm just surprised to find another trans girl around here. I thought I was the only one in this neighborhood."

"Same," Elsa admitted. She was glad to have found a kindred spirit with her unique place in the world. Maybe meeting Mulan was some sort of sign that things really were going to get better for her. "But please... can we keep this to ourselves? I don't want to publicly come out, just yet."

"Sure, I understand wanting to keep it yourself," Mulan replied. "I had to stay in the closet from my parents for three years after I came out." She then turned off the treadmill as she and Elsa had finished their runs. "So how about a smoothie on me?"

"Well, my water bottle was starting to run a bit empty," Elsa responded. She was getting a little thirsty after all the running and bench pressing she'd been putting herself through. "But, let me pay for it. Consider it a bribe for you to keep my secret." She smirked.

Mulan chuckled. "Let's bet on it. We can have a race on these things. First, one to 50 meters buys the other a smoothie."

"Deal!"

xXx

Anna swore as the mayonnaise glopped out of the jar. "Damnation!"

Tiana raised her eyebrow, looking up from her phone. "Oh, what now?"

"The stupid mayo spilt everywhere," Anna groaned, quickly wiping the table with a napkin. "God, I am in such a weird way today. I thought I had the morning shift today, and then I got those orders all mixed up." She groaned, placing her head on the table.

"I don't know, I think that buff girl liked that you gave her a large soda," her friend remarked, giggling a little.

"Not helping, Tia," Anna sighed, getting back to eating her chicken sandwich. It had seemed that all the good karma she'd gotten from helping Elsa the night before had come back to bite her. The stress of her shift had been worse than the day before.

At least she was on her break now, enjoying a rather delicious chicken sub with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and onions. A sandwich with everything was what Anna needed to start feeling better about her shift. "Seriously, today has just been weird."

"Weird in what way?"

"Ah forget it," Anna stated, not wanting to bother Tiana with her problems. They both had a lot going on at their job that day. "So... how are things going with you and Lottie?"

"Going well," Tiana replied. "Naveen's thinking of clearing out one of the back rooms of our apartment so she can move in with us."

"Finally taking a part of that first big step, huh?"

"You could say that." Just then, Anna's phone hummed and Bob Marley began to sing from Anna's phone. The redhead quickly muted it, not wanting the loud volume from the ringtone to disturb the other customers. She pulled it out to look.

It was a text from another one of her friends, Ariel.

**Ariel: Hey! Game night tonight, DnD. You coming?**

**Anna: Yep! I'll be there.**

**Ariel: We are gonna be short one player. Eric has to work late tonight.**

"Ah, bummer," Anna said out loud. Trust Eric to ditch them right when their campaign was getting good. He really did live up to his nickname of being Robbie Rotten.

"Hmm?" Tiana noticed, looking up from her salad.

"Eric's not going to be able to play tonight."

Tia groaned. "Oh, come on! We're halfway through the vault in the mountain and I don't even want to think about that mess with the kelpie. Where are we gonna find a Sorcerer on short notice?"

That was a good point. They needed a powerful mage if they were going to conquer that dungeon and Eric was the only one in their party who'd bothered learning magic. Everyone else had created characters who were warriors, fighters or healers.

**Anna: Can't you get Punzie to be the sorcerer instead? We can just say her thief picked up magic powers for some reason.**

**Ariel: You know Punzie got us killed last time she was the Sorcerer: that's why she switched to Thief.**

**Anna: Oh, yeah. I forgot.**

**Ariel: Well, if we can't find someone then we may have to switch campaigns. **

Anna thought for a moment. There had to be some way of them getting a new player on such short notice. Then she brightened up. There was one person, in particular, she could think of who might be good at being a sorceress for the team.

She just hoped she knew how to play DnD.

**Anna: I think I can find someone.**

**Ariel: Really? If you can, that'd be great!**

She then opened another text message and typed her request for aid to her hopeful recruit.

**Anna: Hey, Elsa. Want to play a 15th level Sorcerer tonight?**

**Elsa: Sorcerer? Dungeons and Dragons, right?**

**Anna: Yeah! One of our players can't make it. Mind being a pinch hitter?**

**Elsa: You know what, why not? Wouldn't mind trying it out. Always wanted to play a bit of RPGs. **

A wide grin formed on Anna's face. Her gamble had worked, now she had to hope it would fully pay off. She typed back, ecstatic.

**Anna: Thanks, Elsa. I'll give you a quick rundown of the rules when I get back from work**

**Elsa: Sounds good**

"Whoo-hoo! We got a player!" Anna cheered, doing a little dance of joy in her seat.

"Boy that was fast," Tiana remarked with a smirk. "Who is it?"

"Remember the girl from yesterday?"

"Yeah, the one you left with"

"Well, she's staying at my place right now," Anna explained. "She's some rich girl I think, ran away from home or something. She didn't have much money, plus her car broke down, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her name's Elsa and I think you'll like her.

Tiana then gave Anna a rather knowing look. "Oh... so you asked her out to our game night. Not exactly what I'd call the best place for a first date, but then again that's how Cass and Punzie met."

"Oh, shut up, not like that!" Anna blushed furiously. Elsa and Anna definitely weren't like that... but Anna couldn't deny it felt like that during their conversation at breakfast. The way the two of them had stared at one another, the fact that Anna had been gawping at Elsa's breasts.

She didn't want to say anything more, lest Tiana tease her more. She'd never hear the end of this.

"Uh huh," the southern girl remarked, winking at her. "Let me know when the honeymoon is, sugar."

Anna groaned, banging her head on the table. "Why do I bother telling you stuff since you end up making fun of me?"

"What are friends for?" Tiana grinned.

"I hate you," Anna responded. She then went back to eating her chicken sub. She had two more hours of this shift left. The best she could do know was to soldier on and look forward to the rather exciting evening she had planned for herself and Elsa.

Elsa was going to be an amazing sorceress indeed.

xXx

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait between chapters! I am pleased to report that I have finally finished writing the entirety of this story with my friend Guppy. So, it's just a matter of getting round to editing and adding detail. Also, yes, Elsa is trans and so is Mulan :3 They aren't the only trans characters in the story though. There's a couple more down the line.

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3 - A Critical Role

_Chapter 3 - A Critical Role_

"Okay... so the basics are we just roll the dice and then I say what my character does, right?" Elsa wondered.

It had been a few hours and Anna was doing her best to teach Elsa how to play an RPG. She'd even helped her create a character as well.

According to the sheet in Elsa's hand, she was an elven sorceress named Menzelia with platinum hair and could also use a bow with magic arrows in battle. Anna felt Elsa was basing the character a little on herself, but it was understandable. She'd done it as well.

Explaining the rules had been a little hard to explain to Elsa at first, but Anna knew the blonde was awfully keen to help her out. She admired her commitment to this, even if it was her first time. It was almost as if Elsa wanted to impress her.

"Yeah, pretty much," Anna replied. "Although, it isn't always that simple. The low numbers mean you have a bigger chance of succeeding in whatever action you're gonna do, while higher numbers mean you might not make it."

"Now, I'm confused," Elsa sighed, groaning. Even with the rules being explained to her by an alleged professional, it still didn't make sense. "Look, Anna, maybe you should ask someone else to do this. I've never done this before in my life."

"Elsa, you can do this. Allow me to be your master, my young padawan," Anna said, in a voice imitating Obi-Wan Kenobi.

That attempt at a fancy British accent made Elsa giggle. "You know, I was more of a Trekkie myself." She looked at her again. Anna was right. It was gonna be okay, Elsa just had to go with the flow. "Okay, run me through what this little campaign of yours has gone through so far."

"Basically, we're a group of adventurers on a quest of fame and glory and we need to break into a vault that holds a great treasure. It's protected by monsters and traps of all sorts of stuff. This is why we need a sorcerer, ie: you, to help us out."

"Sounds interesting," Elsa remarked, looking through some of the notes she'd made down. "So... about the die again, Natural 20 is good?"

"Right. That's what you use the D20 dice for."

"Okay. Anything higher than 20 is good as well?"

"Yep!"

Elsa nodded. She was slowly getting the hang of it, but she needed some in hand action. "Alright... is it possible for us to have a little go on our own?"

"What do you mean?" Anna inquired.

"Like, couldn't we just do this between the two of us so I can practice for the game?" Elsa wondered. After all, even newbies needed a chance to practice.

Anna chuckled. "Sorry, I'm throwing you in feet first. " She smirked and sipped her drink.

Elsa mock-glared. "Gee, thanks." Well, so much for that.

"But the next time, we'll have a session zero between you and me," Anna promised before she then looked at the time on her phone. "Well... we better get going. You wanna come ride in my car? Ariel's place is on the other side of the city."

"Considering my car is currently still out of gas," Elsa remarked. "I'll take it." She'd actually called a tow truck that morning to tow her car from the parking lot of the Subway. All she needed to do now was put some gas in it again and pray to god the engine still worked.

"Then let's boogie!" Anna suddenly chirped.

Elsa snorted. "Who says that these days?"

"Me, that's who." Anna stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down, making Elsa only laugh even more.

Elsa couldn't help smiling so brightly at that statement. Anna was such a dork. She'd known her for a day, but she was so smitten with her. But she was still so conflicted about these feelings now. She was still unsure if she actually did want to leave. She wanted to stay, but was worried that being with Anna could put her in danger.

But the more she looked at and thought about Anna, the emotions stirred inside her. She realised that Anna was the first true friend she'd made in such a long time and this, going out with her for this game night, was something she always secretly wanted. A simple life with an honest and true friend.

Or maybe it would be more than friends. _I like her... but I don't know if I should stay with her? What if I screw things up?_

"Elsa?" Anna's voice called from the door. "You coming?"

The blonde snapped from her trance, realising that Anna already had her jacket on and was waiting for her. "U-Uh yeah, I'm coming!"

Carrie then nuzzled up to Anna's leg, Anna leaning down and petting her fur, the cat purring with love for her owner. "Wish us luck, girl. We'll be coming home from our night of honour and glory."

Elsa then packed the notes she'd written down into her purse and followed Anna out the door. "Let's hit the road then."

"Okay, no one says that anymore," Anna flatly remarked. "Except my dad."

Elsa grinned. "I like to be corny."

xXx

Ariel's house was on a beachfront not too far from Anna's apartment. The drive wasn't too long, but as soon as Anna and Elsa pulled up on the road just outside of the house, Elsa's jaw dropped at how big the place was. She'd seen big houses, but nothing like this.

It was a beachside villa that reminded Anna of the sort of place Tony Stark would live. The moon made the sand almost glow and the place had so many windows, Anna wondered how Ariel and her boyfriend Eric have any sort of privacy.

Elsa stared dumbfounded as she and Anna got out of the car. She was still amazed that Anna's friend lived in a place like this. "Does her family own gold or something?"

Her friend laughed. "Close. Her dad has a shipping company. She's staying here while she completes her marine biology degree."

"Ahhh, I see."

Elsa and Anna walked up to the driveway of the house, Elsa still a little embarrassed to be seen with Anna in public. What if people thought they were dating?

Elsa soon noticed that there was another car outside the large house. a young woman with short black hair and another girl with long blonde hair getting out of it. The woman with black hair was wearing brown pants and a red flannel, while the blonde girl was wearing a rather cute pink shirt. If they were a couple, they were certainly a cute one. As the young blonde girl looked at Anna, she grinned. "Hey, Feisty pants!"

"Hey, Cass, Punzie!" Anna called back, greeting her friends. "You ready for tonight!"

"She's been practising all week!" Cass added, playfully nudging Rapunzel's arm in her usual sassy manner.

"Just as long as she doesn't lead us into a Dragons cache." Anna folded her arms and smirked. Rapunzel never could live that mistake down.

"Hey! That wasn't me, that was Eric! And I've learned my lesson, thank you very much." Rapunzel pouted, as Cass put her arm around her, making her smile.

"Well, fortunately, Robbie Rotten won't be joining us this evening," Anna remarked.

Elsa gently waved at the two girls. She was unsure of what to say, but she didn't want to come off as rude to Anna's friends. They seemed to be chatting so well, she could have easily faded in the background, but Elsa hated being impolite. "H-Hello there."

Cass eyed Elsa over and smirked. "Well... if I didn't believe it with my own eyes, I'd say you got lucky, Anna."

"Huh?" Anna wondered, quite confused.

"Yeah, you finally scored a hot date. For the first time since me, I might add." Cass grinned knowingly. "How long you known her?"

Elsa blushed bright red and Anna sweated nervously. Elsa felt very called out and Anna was extremely embarrassed and flustered. "O-Oh she's not my... at least... well, I... I ONLY MET THE OTHER NIGHT FOR GOD'S SAKE CASS!"

The brunette was already head over heels with laughter. The whole scenario was so amusing to her. She felt a little nostalgic seeing Anna as a blushing red mess. But then her laughter was cut short when Rapunzel elbowed her in the gut.

"Knock it off, Cass," Rapunzel scolded her, rolling her eyes. As the brunette got up groaning, Rapunzel held out her hand to Elsa, wanting to start things off on a better note. "Ignore my girlfriend, she's a sassy bitch sometimes. I'm Rapunzel, or Punzie for short."

Elsa took her hand smiling, her cheeks turning to their natural shade of pale pink. "Pleasure's all mine. I'm Elsa. It's nice to see Anna has good friends."

"And I'm glad Anna's making new ones," Rapunzel admitted. As the group started to walk towards the house, the blonde looked up at Elsa. "So... how did you meet Anna? Online? Some other game night in town she hasn't told us about?"

"Hey, for the record, this is the only game night I go to," Anna told them. "And if you must know, she met me at work."

"Yep. She gave me a sandwich."

"And a place to stay." Anna finished. "I was only being a good Samaritan after all."

"Well, at least things are looking up for you at the Subway," Rapunzel stated. "But to be honest, I'm still glad I got fired from that dump."

"Why did you get fired?" Elsa inquired.

"Hans the moronic ass-hat." Cass offered, groaning as she thought of the tedious waste of a man. "All Punzie did was give the homeless guy a sandwich free of charge and he blows a gasket. Men like that have such a fragile ego. Makes me glad I'm gay."

"I know exactly what you mean, Cass." Anna rolled her eyes. "He needs to get that stick out of his ass, or hell, I'd be glad if he shoved it deeper into his ass so hard, he got internal bleeding."

"Either that or get laid," said a voice off to the side. Elsa turned around and saw another couple walking up to them. A young man and a young woman, both with dark skin and possibly of Arabian descent. The man was wearing a casual looking vest and the woman a cute blue tank top.

As the two walked up to them, the woman smiled at Anna and Cass. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jas, Al," Cass greeted them. "Looking forward to saving the day with us?... well maybe just you Jas."

"God, I make one bad roll and you snark about it forever," Aladdin groaned. "Eugene's right. You really are a cobra woman."

Jasmine smirked at Elsa. "Who's the new girl, Anna?"

"She's Eric's stand-in tonight," Anna told them. "And no, if anyone asks, she is NOT my girlfriend. Good to see you two, by the way."

"Is anyone else coming?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Tiana and Naveen are bringing Lottie, I think, and Aurora was gonna bring that new girl of hers, Mary or Malef- Look she had a weird name, is all I can remember, "Aladdin said with a shrug. "Must be from some European place or something."

_Well, this is certainly a colourful group_, Elsa admitted in her thoughts. She felt like she needed to say something, just so the situation wouldn't turn out very awkward. The last thing she wanted was to completely embarrass Anna tonight.

"I'm Elsa," She said to Jasmine, smiling.

"Nice name," Jasmine replied, eyeing Elsa's body. "And nice muscles. You go to the gym around here?"

"Actually I only just started today."

Aladdin hefted his six pack of beer. "I better get this inside; warm beer is gross." He walked ahead. "Nice to meet you, Elsa!"

A few moments later, everyone was inside of Ariel's house, all gathered in the redhead's front room. Elsa was a little surprised by the fact that Anna had so many friends. Of course, it wasn't much more than the people Anna had told her about.

First, there was Aurora ("Rose is easier to remember," she had told Elsa with a grin) and Mally, a young blonde woman around her age and her older, dark-haired girlfriend. Mally had very pale skin, even paler than Elsa's. Anna said she sometimes joked with Rapunzel that Mally was secretly a vampire or a witch.

Then there was Tiana and Naveen. Elsa remembered Tiana from behind the counter at the Subway. Apparently, Naveen was her brother and Tiana had brought her girlfriend Lottie as well. Her dad was rich, according to Anna. All the children of these rich people, Elsa just hoped she wouldn't be recognised.

At last, Ariel herself walked up to Elsa, greeting her. Elsa found her very beautiful with that long, beautiful mane of red hair. If she wasn't already trying to woo Anna, she'd probably have tried on Ariel. But Ariel sadly had a straight aura about her and she obviously had a boyfriend in Eric. But she would at least be nice to her.

"Oh, you must be Elsa," Ariel said with a wide smile. "Anna told me about you. Sorry, you had to get dragged to this. My boyfriend couldn't make it."

"It's alright," Elsa responded. "I'm just... wanting to help out my friend that's all."

Ariel shook Elsa's hand eagerly. "Help yourself to beer and food, we'll get started soon."

Elsa now stood with a plate of pizza and a cold PBR in one hand as she observed preparations. Ariel as the GM was sitting behind a cardboard foldout that had the DnD logo on it and she was thumbing through a thick book as Mally looked over her shoulder.

Anna soon walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Still nervous about this?"

"A little, but I know that if I back out of this, you'll never forgive me," Elsa jested. "You know Anna... even if I don't wanna talk about my past yet with you... I'll let you know this. When I was young, I never had friends like this, going to parties, beer, pizza all that stuff... it feels good to do it all now."

The redhead nudged her elbow. "There's hope for you yet, Snowflake."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Snowflake?"

"Yeah, because of your hair," Anna chirped.

"Okay, so if I'm Snowflake...you're Weasley."

"Weasley?! Oh, come on!"

Elsa cracked up. She was proud of that little joke.

Anna pouted, her lip poking out. "I don't even like Harry Potter."

"Your loss."

"Okay, everyone!" Ariel spoke up. "We're ready to go! Take your seats and let's get this quest going!"

xXx

Elsa soon found she had a knack for roleplaying. Right now she was currently trying to help Aladdin's Gnome wizard as he battled a Minotaur. The two of them were trapped in a long corridor in the dungeon and according to the story, the Minotaur was likely going to kill them if they didn't think fast.

"Damn it! I rolled a five," Aladdin groaned, as his Gome was impaled by one of the Minotaur's horns.

Anna was worried this game wasn't going to go well. Cass and her were the team's main knights and Cass had been cursed by moon-poison, leaving Anna as the only main melee character left. She was trying to roll to attack the minotaur, but she hadn't had much luck.

Her new friend, however, was greatly enjoying the game. Sure, she'd probably forgotten half the rules Anna had told her back at the apartment, but she didn't care. This was the most fun she'd had in such a long time. As she rolled the die again, she looked over at Anna.

"This is fun so far," Elsa whispered to her. "You said you did this every week with these friends of yours?"

"Yeah, but most of the time, I don't suck this badly," Anna admitted. "Glad you're having fun though."

"I am," Elsa beamed. "I don't know if I'll be as good as these pros here, but I'm certainly having fun."

"Elsa! Roll me a Dexterity save."

"Huh?" She whirled around to Ariel. "Oh, sorry, what for?"

The redhead had an evil grin as she said: "Because the Minotaur is about to hock a poison loogie at you, and you need to see if you duck and miss it."

"Yuck! Okay, hang on." Elsa took the d20 and rolled it. The Icosahedral shape rocked and rolled along the surface of the table before landing and showing it's chosen side to Elsa. "...I have a 20."

Everyone stared at her, even Anna.

"...what?" Elsa paused, having forgotten the most important thing Anna had said earlier. "Is that not good?"

"Are you kiddin'?! That's amazin', sugar!" Lottie gasped. "You've been mostly gettin' in the teens. Not everyone can roll a nat 20 in their third turn!"

Anna grinned broadly. She knew Elsa would turn out great from this. "She had a great teacher!"

"And I guess I'm a model student," Elsa humbly said, blushing a little.

"Okay, you duck and miss the loogie," Ariel said, now checking her notes. "Anna, you're up."

"Right."

Elsa blushed. She didn't know if it was right to do this, but there was a deep urge inside of her compelling her to. She knew Anna wasn't having a good time at this game, so she needed a morale boost. She leaned over to Anna and kissed her on the cheek for luck.

There were wolf-whistles and cheers from around the table as Anna turned tomato red.

"Ooooh very smooth," smirked Cass, the sassy lesbian biting her lip in a knowing manner. "And there was you saying she wasn't your girlfriend."

Anna sighed. She wasn't going to reply to that snark from her friend, but she was going to ask Elsa about that kiss later. Right now, she had more pressing concerns. "I'm gonna roll a stabbing strike on the minotaur," she stated. She held the dice up in the air and then tossed it onto the table, keeping her eyes closed.

Elsa had her fingers crossed, hoping that Anna had done well. She was very shy, so she didn't know if she had the courage to give her another good luck kiss. However, the dice soon came to a stop and Anna looked at the number, smiling.

"19! I get him right between the eyes!"

Ariel nodded, looking at her book to check. "Yep, that's a hit!"

"Way to go!" Elsa cheered, hugging Anna.

"Man, Eric's going to wish he hadn't missed tonight," Cass remarked. "This is the best night we've had in ages.

"So what happens now?" Rapunzel asked. "Can we have one of the sorcerers revive the fallen to proceed to the next room?"

Suddenly the front door opened and they all heard a voice. "Hello? Is there anyone here? I saw the lights on."

"Back here, Daddy!" Ariel called.

In walked a very tall, very broad man with a long white beard and hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and board shorts with gold spectacles. His skin was slightly tanned and his arms and legs were covered in hair.

"Hi, daddy," Ariel said. "I was just having fun with my friends here."

"Hey, Mr Triton!" Some chorused.

"Good evening, all."

"That's her dad?" Elsa whispered to Anna, a little surprised. "He looks like a surfer!"

"He used to be, believe it or not," Anna whispered. "Don't worry, he's actually really nice. Don't let his size intimidate you."

But Elsa was worried he wouldn't be very nice. She knew Mr Triton all too well from the mention of his name. She stayed quiet, not wanting him to notice her. The last thing she wanted was her secret and her past being outed to all these people.

However, the blonde's luck ran out, as Mr Triton then took notice at her, pulling down his spectacles a little bit as he walked over to her. "...hello. Have we met somewhere, young lady?"

Elsa looked away, nervously. "N-No, I don't think we have."

"You sure?" He asked, looking her over. "There's something oddly familiar about you. I've seen many faces in my time and I never forget a face."

"I... I guess I've just got a common face," Elsa tried to brush things off. "I... I get told I look like tons of people. Daisy Ridley, Taylor Swift, you wouldn't believe it." She nervously giggled.

Anna looked at Elsa with narrowed eyes. Something was very fishy about this whole scenario and it wasn't the smell coming from Mr Triton's shirt. Elsa knew something and she knew she wasn't going to tell her. Was Mr Triton threatening her?

"Well, it seems you're in the middle of combat, so I'll leave you all to it." He walked over to Ariel and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, daddy. Oh, there's some pizza left if you're hungry."

"Thank you, sweetie. "

As he walked back, Elsa calmed herself. She was relieved that he hadn't recognised her, but couldn't help but ask Ariel "So...he knows DnD?"

"Who do you think I learned it from?"

As they got back to the game, Anna gave Elsa a concerned look. Anna had never seen Elsa so panicked. "What was that all about with Ariel's dad? I've never seen him act like that around anyone before."

"Nothing," Elsa said hurriedly, wanting to change the subject.

"All right, let's get back to it."

xXx

Everything went well after that point, Elsa winning big for their little team. Eventually, the group reached a good stopping point and had a good laugh. Elsa was still a little embarrassed from giving Anna that peck on the cheek, but it seemed like she hadn't minded it.

That gave Elsa a bit of hope at least. She was crushing on Anna so hard. Any hope that Anna felt the same way was a welcome one.

As the others started to close up shop, Ariel hugged Elsa, smiling at her proudly. "You can come and play anytime you want, Elsa! You're probably the best role-player I've seen in here since Anna came along."

Elsa blushed, humbled to have been compared to her friend so favourably. "T-Thanks, although... I'm sorry about the awkwardness with your dad."

"It's fine," Ariel admitted. "Daddy can be like that sometimes. He's just getting to that age. I guess you just looked a bit too much like one of my sisters."

"I suppose," Elsa admitted, still very uncomfortable about the whole thing. The sisters thing was a good excuse, but Elsa still knew the

"And by the way... Anna chose a good girlfriend." Ariel then smiled brightly.

She was going to protest, but Elsa decided it would be best to just go with it. After all, Elsa might actually be Anna's girlfriend soon. Having made up her mind, Elsa grinned. "Thanks."

Rose and Mally had already left back home, for some "Netflix and Chill," apparently, while Jasmine, Aladdin, Tiana, Lottie, Naveen, Cass and Rapunzel were heading to IHOP for pancakes. As the group was leaving the house, Anna held Elsa's arm.

"Do you want to go?" She asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I'm really tired. I think we should just go home, get some of that tea you made us last night."

Anna smiled. "Sure, I'll still have some, hopefully."

As the two of them headed out of the large house to their car, Anna stopped for a second. She stroked her cheek, feeling the same warmth of Elsa's lips still upon it. The kiss had been so out of nowhere, but Anna could tell Elsa might like her in that sort of way.

But she needed to be sure and they were alone now. As they walked to the car, Anna skipped beside Elsa and spoke up. "By the way... while we were playing the game... why did you kiss me on the cheek?"

Elsa stopped in her tracks. She was still puzzled of why the urge to do so had come into her head. "Um... I just... wanted to give you something for good luck. You weren't having a good game and you needed something to brighten your spirits."

"...thanks." Anna sighed. She knew exactly what Elsa was really trying to say. "You know... you could just say it out loud."

"What?" Elsa wondered.

"Admit it... you like me don't you," Anna stated. "That's why you've been wondering whether you want to stay for more than just this weekend." She smiled. "Because I kinda like you too, Elsa, so it's okay if that's your reason."

Elsa smiled, took her hand and pulled her close. Anna had found her out and she really did feel that way for her. Well... the cat was out of the bag now. "I do like you." She murmured, and then bent her head down to Anna's...

Anna gasped, and then closed her eyes...

However, before the two of them could share that oh, so special moment, suddenly there was music playing from somewhere.

_Sha la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna_

_Kiss the girl!_

Anna whirled around, seeing Cass and Punzie hiding in the corner with the song playing on Rapunzel's phone. "Hilarious, guys, really funny!"

Elsa was giggling. While she was a little saddened her first kiss with Anna had been ruined, this was just so funny, she couldn't be mad.

"Well, someone had to break the tension!" Cass argued.

"It was my idea!" Rapunzel chirped up.

Just then, Anna saw her other friends around the other corner of the street, all of them wheezing.

Anna rolled her eyes. "For fucks sake..."

xXx

About an hour later, after Anna had told each and every one of her friends off for ruining her big moment with Elsa, the two friends were sat in Anna's apartment, drinking the redhead's lavender tea. Elsa had been through quite the day, but she was glad it was ending on a good note.

Her mind was still racing with the fact that she had almost kissed Anna. Her feelings were true. She did want to stay with Anna and give her company and provide her with the love she deserved. She really did want to give something back to Anna.

But what made Elsa feel more valid with her feelings was that Anna had admitted she liked her as well. Elsa beamed, her mind full of happy thoughts of a future with Anna. But Elsa was curious as to how Anna knew so many people.

She stretched out on the sofa, cup in hand. "So how did you meet everyone?"

"Lottie and Ariel knew each other as kids. Kristoff and I met them at the comic shop, they mentioned they had a gaming group and there ya go. Punzie and I were childhood friends. Ariel was actually Punzie's first girlfriend. Punzie is actually my cousin, believe it or not."

Elsa looked at her, rubbing her chin in thought. "You do look alike, now that I think on it."

Anna snorted. "Thanks. But don't tell her that. She honestly hates the fact we look alike. She used to be a brunette believe it or not."

"So... what about Cass? How did she get with Punzie?"

"Cass and I actually used to date," Anna admitted. "It was a looong time ago though."

Elsa blushed. Well, if that didn't confirm it, she didn't know what would. "So... you do have experience with women."

"Well... I am a lesbian," Anna stated. "Out and proud. I even have a pride flag above my bed. Kristoff thinks it's a bit much though."

"I see."

"What about you?"

Elsa paused. "...what about me?"

The other girl leaned forward, smirking devilishly. "Do you...like girls?"

"...well, it took a while to figure it out...but yes, I do." She stopped. If she was going to come out to Anna, she had to go all the way. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There's something else I should tell you... something important."

Anna held her hand, giving Elsa a reassuring smile. "I'm all ears."

"I'm..." Elsa couldn't say it. She couldn't let Anna know right now. "...I'm a huge nerd."

Her friend couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I figured that out!" She stroked her cheek. "But thanks for reminding me. So...you're not gonna tell me how Mr Triton knew you somehow?"

"...not yet. But I will." _As soon as I stop being a fucking coward about all this._

"Gotcha. And about the fact we kinda had a romcom moment on Ariel's driveway?"

A deep shade of red filled Elsa's cheeks. The moment was so perfect, aside from the musical interruption. It was everything Elsa could have ever wanted in a first kiss. "What about it?"

"Does this mean we're going steady or...?"

Looking down, Elsa was sure, but she needed to think it out a little. "Maybe... but I need to think it out first."

Anna kissed Elsa's cheek, grinning. "Well... I'm gonna head to bed. It's been a long day for both of us."

Elsa smiled kindly. "Pleasant dreams, Anna," she bid her goodnight. "I love you."

As Anna closed her bedroom door, Elsa groaned and flopped back. She looked to her left and saw Carrie nuzzling up beside her. It was confusing times like this that made Elsa wish she was just a cute little cat. Nothing to do but sleep and eat and just be cute and get stroked.

With Carrie offering no help, Elsa just sat back and thought of Anna. She really was an angel.

xXx

**Author's note: **Christ almighty this was a long chapter xD It was probably the most fun I had writing this whole thing with Guppy. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it and special thanks to Guppy and her great knowledge of Tabletop games.


	4. Chapter 4 - Elsa's Secrets

_Chapter 4 - Elsa's Secrets_

"And done!" Mulan hit the stopwatch as Elsa put the weights down. "10 minutes; not bad."

Elsa wiped her face with the towel, her skin completely covered in sweat. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Been a while since I spotted someone," her friend stated.

Sitting up and sipping her water bottle, Elsa sighed. It had been just over three days since she started staying with Anna. She was glad that she'd wanted to stay for more than the weekend, having not wanted to leave Anna's welcoming company.

Honestly, she loved it here in the city where Anna lived and honestly didn't really feel like moving on now, especially since she'd fallen for the girl so quickly. It was as if she was a princess right out of a fairy tale, although she didn't know how best to express her feelings. Sure, Anna knew how Elsa felt, they'd almost kissed the other night, but it wasn't exactly the big confession Elsa had wanted, especially since she wanted to come out to her crush.

Still, she at least had Mulan here at the gym to talk to. With them both being trans, they were able to chat about things that she and Anna couldn't, although Elsa still hated the fact she was hiding it from Anna. It wasn't like Anna was transphobic or anything. Hell, she seemed pretty cool with anyone regardless of their gender.

But Elsa still worried. Her anxiety playing tricks on her. Part of her just feared that in some way Anna wouldn't accept her, but Elsa wouldn't listen to that part of her head. Dark thoughts were invasive in her mind, but getting the stress out by exercise was helping.

As Mulan and Elsa headed for the showers, Elsa was glad to be about to be heading home. Anna had the day off that day, so she would be waiting for her. Spending time with her would likely finally put her worries to bed, at least for the day.

Just as they entered the shower rooms, Mulan put a hand on Elsa's shoulder, a bit of a concerned look on her face.

"You okay, Elsa?" She wondered. "You seem a bit distracted. Is everything alright?"

Was it that obvious? Elsa looked away, trying to dodge the question. "N-No... I'm fine. Just a little burned out from the workout still."

Mulan smirked, in a way that let Elsa knew she was completely on to her. Elsa was a terrible liar. "Elsa, I haven't known you long, but I know when a girl is lying about something."

Sighing, Elsa admitted in defeat. "You're impossible." She looked at her as the entered the shower room, stripping out of their clothes. "I'm just... thinking about my new friend Anna."

"The girl you're staying with?"

"That's the one," Elsa told her. "We've gotten close... very close."

Mulan raised an eyebrow. "So... you are interested in her then."

"Well... we almost kissed the other night," Elsa expressed, blushing softly. "She knows how I feel and I know how she feels but..."

"Whoa, seriously?!"

Elsa nodded.

Mulan couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you got it bad, babe."

"Hmm, don't I know it." Elsa undid her braid and got into the shower. The water was soon covering her skin, making Elsa shiver and relax, the warmth overtaking her. "Any ideas on what I should do?"

"Tell her, you big dork!" Mulan chirped. "The last thing you want is to feel regret about all this and let her find someone else. I know... I've been there before."

"Mulan, she does know that I love her but..." Elsa stopped, and stared at Mulan in surprise. "You were in love once?"

"Yeah. I'll just say it didn't end well, but then I met my current partner afterwards and they were super nice to me. Look, all I'm saying is that if you're not careful, you're going to miss an opportunity to be happy." Mulan then said, "Does Anna make you happy?"

Elsa thought for a moment. A vision of Anna smiling at her appeared in her mind's eye. Anna, radiant and adorable like the sun, who for the past few days was all she could think about. Anna, who had rescued her from that life on the road and gave her a place to stay. Anna, who really did make Elsa feel happy.

She grinned. "She does."

"Then you should tell her everything," Mulan suggested. "Right after you see her again, you should take her someplace nice, I dunno, like that really nice park near here and just let her know all of this." She smiled. "You've got a golden opportunity, Elsa. Don't waste it."

Thinking on those words a moment, Elsa then realised what Mulan likely meant. "You mean... tell her about." She gestured to her breasts.

Mulan nodded. "If you're gonna be together, she deserves to know as much as she can."

"Yeah." Elsa breathed. "Alright... I'll go and tell her when I get home." She smiled. "Thanks, Mulan. You've been a good friend since I started here."

"Well, I always like supporting my sisters," Mulan said with a smile.

"Even if they could bench press you?"

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope!"

"That's the last time I make a bet to see if you can lift me over your head."

Elsa giggled. From Mulan's little joke, she was feeling much better about confessing how she really felt to Anna. She was lucky to have such a good friend. But, now she just had to relax and let herself get clean. She had a date with Anna after all.

xXx

Just like Mulan had suggested, Elsa took Anna out for a walk in the park after she got back from the gym. It was quite a beautiful day outside, with a vast blue sky and shining sun in the heavens. Elsa took the good weather as a sign of good fortune.

Before they got to the park, Anna had told Elsa she was feeling a little hungry, so the two of them stopped at a deli place Mulan had told Elsa about. Elsa wondered why they couldn't have just gone to the Subway, before Anna told her that she hated going to her own workplace on her days off.

Eventually, the two of them did eventually make it to the park and were walking down a smooth paved path through the grass. Anna was about to tuck into a sandwich she'd taken to go from the deli while Elsa was merely enjoying the sunshine.

Anna finished her sandwich in one bite. "Mmm." She dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Your friend's recommendation for that deli was spot on. Better than the subs we make."

Elsa laughed as she leaned back on the blanket. "Maybe you should work for them instead of Subway."

"I hear the pay is worse," Anna jested. "I may hate the Subway, but I'd rather be paid well for doing a shitty job than no money at all."

The two of them were enjoying their time in the park, Anna relaxing on the bench. As the midday sun shone in the sky, she sighed, letting her food go down. It had been so long since she'd spent such a peaceful day out with a girl she liked.

Did this count as a date? She knew Elsa wanted to stay with her, but she was unsure if they were really wanting to try a relationship. It didn't really matter to Anna, since Elsa was so sweet to her. Her kindness seemed to know no bounds.

"You look very content right now," Elsa then observed, smiling.

"Well... I am having a nice sandwich with the cutest girl in the world," Anna shyly admitted, blushing. "It's weird... you've only been here a few days and I could barely imagine life without you."

"Thanks." Elsa blushed too. "I can't either... you're so important to me."

Both were then quiet in comfortable silence. Elsa tapped her fingers together. There was no time like the present. They were alone, in a peaceful park and only each other for company. This was probably the best chance that Elsa had to finally let Anna know her secret.

She took a deep breath. The worries rose inside of her for a few seconds, before her confidence pushed them to the side. She loved Anna and her love for Anna was stronger than whatever fear she had in her heart. She was going to make Anna the happiest woman in the world and nothing would stop her.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"May I tell you something important?" Elsa stared at Anna, still a little nervous.

Anna's eyes widened. "What is it?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No... but I figured that you should know a few things about me by now," The blonde expressed. "Considering I want to stay here with you for as long as I can."

"You're about that now? You really want to?"

A bright smile formed on Elsa's face. "Yes, I want to stay, Anna. I want to stay with you. Because for the first time in my life, I have a place I can comfortably call home and you are just the sweetest, kindest soul I've met and... I love you."

Before Anna could respond, Elsa spoke again. "But... you need to know a few important things about me. If we're really going to be together, there should be no secrets..." She took a deep breath. "Anna... the first thing you need to know is... that I'm trans."

Anna was in the process of sipping her drink; at Elsa's confession, the liquid went down the wrong way and she began coughing.

Elsa whacked her on the back until she could breathe again. Taking a couple of deep breaths, the redhead asked in a slightly raspy voice "So you're...you're trans?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"For how long?"

"It's been about three years now."

"But you...do you...uh, I'm trying to figure out how to ask this politely."

"You want to know if...?"

"Have you gone...the whole way?"

"You mean have I had the surgery? Yes, to answer your question."

"But there's a lot of risks, isn't there? I mean, from what I've heard and such."

Elsa nodded. "There are, but it was something I wanted."

"Oh."

"Does...it bother you?"

Anna thought for a moment and then grinned. "Not at all. You know Naveen?"

"Yeah? He was the boy with Tiana and Lottie, wasn't he?"

"He's going through his transition right now."

"Ahhhh... That explains a lot," Elsa admitted. "I did have some thoughts he might have been gay, but I suppose I was a bit off."

"But it doesn't bother me at all, Elsa. You should be who you want to be."

Those were words Elsa wanted to hear, but now she had to tell Anna the other big secret she'd been keeping, although she knew this secret was one that Anna would understand and sympathize with her. But it still would hurt to talk about, the experience being so fresh in her mind.

"You're right... but the other thing you should know... is why I had to run away. Mainly... it was because some people didn't let me be who I wanted to."

"Really?"

"There's a reason Mr. Triton recognized me the other night." Elsa took a gulp of water to clear her throat. "You see... my parents were rather wealthy. My dad was a businessman, a philanthropist who had much influence in the financial world. Thanks to his company, he was quite well known by other wealthy men and women, Mr. Triton being one of them."

"But what happened?"

"Well... for most of my life, my dad tried to raise me to be the son to take over his company and for many years, I really did believe I was a boy... but about four years ago, I started realizing things about myself. I realized that I was actually a girl all along."

Anna felt a little disheartened. She'd read enough stories and watched enough movies to know where this was going. "But let me guess. Daddy dearest wasn't all too fond of that?"

"No... my dad was a sexist pig and when he found out that I was transitioning with the help of my mother and aunt...and that I had surgery as well, he...he wasn't happy." Elsa sighed. "He wanted to put me in some sort of fucked up therapy... I didn't want that. My best friend who helped me with the transition was thrown out of the house, my mother and my father argued so much and I just got in my car and ran."

The memories were still so fresh in her mind. She could still hear the shouts and screams, the feeling of the slap on her cheek. She wiped the tears from her face. None of that could hurt her now, not physically anyway. "That was about a week ago now."

"Does anyone know that you're here?"

"No, and I don't want them to know... it's why I wanted to keep moving on," Elsa explained. "I wanted to get as far away from them as possible... but I fear they'll find me somehow."

"Not on my watch," Anna promised, holding Elsa's hand. "I'll protect you, Elsa. You've got my back. Not only that, everyone else will have your back, too."

"Even Kristoff whom I haven't met yet?"

"Yep! He's built like a linebacker. You'll meet him soon though!" Anna chirped. "He's gonna be back tomorrow, even though I said he was gonna be back on Monday, but you know, there had to be a big snowstorm where he is right now so..." She shrugged.

"Ah, I see," Elsa expressed.

Anna grinned, kissing Elsa's cheek again. "So... does this mean you're gonna be my girlfriend then? Because if you came up and told me this and not say we're going steady, I'm gonna be super disappointed in you, Elsa Frost."

Laughing, a bright smile formed on Elsa's face, and she took Anna's hands. "Yes... I'll be your girlfriend Anna. I won't ever leave your side."

"Music to my ears," Anna agreed. "Hey, do you just want to stay in and watch a movie tonight?"

Nodding, Elsa beamed. A movie night sounded the perfect date. "I'd like that... got any suggestions?"

"How about Grease?"

"I like it. On one condition."

"Name it."

"I cook for us tonight."

"You can cook?" Anna wondered.

"Uh-huh. Our cook at home taught me how when I was bored. I can make a mean pasta, not to pat myself on the back."

"I'll take your word for that," Anna accepted, licking her lips.

xXx

Anna burped ."Oop. Excuse me."

Elsa snorted from the kitchen as she cleaned up. "I'll take it as a compliment."

Dinner had been a success in both Anna's and Elsa's eyes. Anna had been amazed that Elsa was such a good chef. She almost thought of asking if Elsa wanted to get a job at the Subway with her, but figured she shouldn't have been subjected to any more misery.

As Anna plopped on the couch in the room and started browsing Netflix for the movie they were going to watch, she rubbed her stomach. That was the best Italian meal she'd ever had. Hopefully, Elsa would cook for her more often.

"Man, your spaghetti is better than Kristoff's mom's."

Elsa leaned around the corner and dipped a bow at the waist. "Thank you, m'lady."

Rolling her eyes at her new girlfriend's dorkiness, Anna picked up the TV remote and started scrolling the menus. "Okay, I'll get the movie going if you get the drinks."

"Aye aye, captain. "

Anna smirked. "That is the worst Mr Sulu impression!"

"I thought you said you'd never seen Star Trek," Elsa remarked, getting the cans of soda from the fridge.

"Kristoff made me watch a few episodes once," Anna replied.

Elsa smiled. "It was actually Star Trek which helped me have an open mind to a lot of things. Too bad the movies aren't that great." She then brought the Sodas over to Anna. "Drinks are served. I know it's not champagne, but I hope it will do."

"You are gentlewoman and a scholar," Anna said, doing a posh British voice, rather similar to Patrick Stewart.

"Now who's doing the bad impressions?" Elsa jested, grinning. "Seriously, I've never heard such a bad Picard."

"Fine, you got me. Now let's get this movie started."

"Okay," Elsa replied, picking up the remote and putting her arm around Anna. The younger girl blushed, before cuddling into Elsa's embrace. Her arms were so firm, yet soft. Being cuddled in them felt amazing indeed. She sighed, letting herself relax.

Watching Grease with Elsa was very fun. Anna insisted on putting on the subtitles to sing along to the songs whenever they came up, much to Elsa's amusement. Anna had a beautiful singing voice, but it was only matched by Elsa's as they sang the duets.

As John Travolta lamented about Sandy, Anna found herself leaning against Elsa. They fit perfectly together, almost like peanut butter and jelly, like carrots and ranch. Her heart was now telling her to do something crazy. And so she would.

"Elsa... can I do something crazy?"

Elsa paused the movie and nodded. "I love crazy. It's my middle name."

"Really?"

"No... actually, my middle name is Louise."

"Dork," Anna smirked, before she suddenly grabbed Elsa's cheeks and kissed her hard. Her lips pressed to Elsa as her fingers squished Elsa's cheeks. The eyes of her girlfriend widened in surprise and she shook her arms in shock, before she relaxed and kissed Anna back.

Growling and purring like a happy cat, Elsa pulled Anna tightly to her, kissing her tenderly. Her mouth opened and she let their lips play and dance as she held her Anna. Her fingers thread themselves through Anna's silky auburn hair as they made out.

Hearing the growl caused Anna to moan into the kiss. She then got on top of Elsa as they kissed each other, falling onto the couch. They kissed tenderly, Anna's tongue sliding into Elsa's mouth. Anna had never thought her first kiss with Elsa would be this passionate, but she was happy nonetheless.

After air became a necessity, they pulled apart, panting.

Anna swallowed. "...was that okay?"

Elsa nodded, placing her forehead against the redheads. She gave her a pure, reassuring smile. "More than okay."

"You sure?" Anna wondered. "Because that totally got out of hand."

"Yep. In fact, if you weren't going to kiss, I was."

Then Anna smirked. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Pulling Anna closer, inches from her face, Elsa gave her a devilish grin. "Anna, you can't say things like that."

"Huh? Uh, why not?"

The blonde said in a low voice "Because if you say things like that...I may not hold back."

Anna shivered at that. The thought of Elsa doing more than just kissing her was so... god, she couldn't describe the feeling, but whatever it was, it was good. Sighing, she touched Elsa's forehead again, gulping "What if I don't want you to?"

Elsa finally laughed, leaning her head back. "You're gonna kill me, sweetheart."

Anna giggled. "Can you think of a better way to go?"

Both of them laughed heavily after that. Eventually, Anna got off Elsa and the two of them cuddled on the couch. As they were about to watch the rest of the movie, Elsa's arms wrapped around Anna and the blonde nuzzled her like a kitten.

"Anna...I like you. A lot. More than anyone," she said in a soft shy voice.

"You know... there's a special word for that," Anna replied, taking Elsa's hands.

"..you're gonna make me say it, aren't ya?"

"If you say it, I'll say it."

"Heh..." Elsa blushed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They spent the rest of the night after finishing the movie on the couch, cuddling and snuggling and playing with the other's hair. Anna eventually fell asleep though, tired from dancing to all those cheesy songs. Elsa didn't mind, especially when Carrie joined them.

That night, Elsa had two cute kittens sleeping beside her.

xXx

**Author's note: **At last, Elsa and Anna in this AU hook up... well, they already kinda hooked up in the last chapter, but they've hooked up for realsies now! The next chapter is going to feature Anna and Elsa's first sexy time and then I'll put the rest of the story out during a fic bomb at some point. I just feel like, it's probably fine that way.

Anyhoo, see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5 - And There Was Only One Bed

_Chapter 5 - And There Was Only One Bed_

Elsa was brought awake by the sound of banging on the door. Her whole body shook and she felt very startled. _Huh?_ She looked at the clock. _What time is it?_ She groaned, sitting forward and rubbing her brow before she felt something soft slump against her.

Looking to her left, she saw Anna sleeping next to her, drool hanging out of her adorable girlfriend's mouth. It was a few days after their confession of love. And they had fallen asleep on the couch after watching She-Ra. Elsa hadn't been one for cartoons much, but Anna had insisted they watch it together.

The door banged again and Elsa wondered if she should wake Anna. It could have just been some neighbour whose parcel they'd taken in some day earlier but forgot. Elsa was about to nudge Anna awake when the young girl suddenly shook.

Snorting, Anna lurched up, gasping. "No onions! Huh, what?"

Elsa groaned. Now they were both awake thanks to the mystery person at the door. Not exactly a romantic moment for the pair of them. "Who the fuck is banging on the door, Anna?" She asked, a little bit grumpy. "Ow... my head."

"I dunno... the milkman maybe?" She suggested. Anna gave Elsa's forehead a little rub. "Don't worry, you go back to sleep. I'll get it."

Elsa groaned, putting a cold hand on her forehead as Anna went to the front door. She was a little peeved that whoever this person was had disturbed her slumber and given Elsa a headache. She reached for the knob and turned it, opening the door.

The door opened and there stood a bear of a man with blond hair, wearing a blue T-shirt with the words "The Iceman Cometh" written upon it. He was also wearing jeans with scuffed hiking boots and a red flannel jacket. Anna's eyes widened as she saw the man.

_He looks like a lumberjack from the Brawny paper towels_, Elsa thought. _Seriously, He's buffer than I am._

"Kristoff!" The redhead exclaimed just then, recognising her friend.

The big blonde man smiled as Anna hugged him. "Missed me, did ya, feisty pants?"

"Heck yeah, of course, I'm gonna miss my best friend," Anna remarked. Part of her was relieved Kristoff was finally back home, but she was still a little miffed at him. He could have at least called her to tell her he was coming. As she led him into the house, Kristoff took off his jacket, putting it on a nearby coat rack.

"The family of love experts doing okay?" She asked him.

"Peachy! Grandpabbie sends his best." Kristoff then saw Elsa and his eyes widened. "Okay... who's that?"

"Um...hi." the blonde said with a sheepish wave. She gulped nervously, not sure how to react.

"Hiya. And you would be?" Kristoff wondered in confusion.

"This is Elsa. She's my girlfriend.," Anna pointed out, introducing her.

Kristoff's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?!" He exclaimed. "I'm barely gone a few days and you get a girlfriend. Christ, did I wake up in a parallel universe on my flight home?" Then he thought for a moment. "Maybe the flight attendant slipped me a Mickey."

Anna cracked up. Kristoff always did have a strange sense of humour. "No, no. Elsa came to work the other day."

"And you kidnapped her?" Kristoff assumed. "Because the day you'd get a girlfriend after Cass left you would be a cold day in hell."

"Hey!" Anna whacked him on the shoulder. "No kidnapping was involved!"

"She kidnapped me with a sandwich," Elsa teased.

"Elsa! And shut up you. She needed a place to stay so she's been sleeping in your room. And one thing led to another... and she's my live-in gal pal."

"Live in gal pal," Kristoff chuckled. He loved Anna's lesbian jokes, just like she loved his. He walked over to Elsa and instead of shaking her hand, pulled her into a hug. Elsa gasped, before she sighed. Kristoff's hug was warm, just like Anna's.

"Awww," Anna cooed. She had hugged Elsa a fair bit, but seeing the blonde get hugged by someone else felt kinda heartwarming to her in a way.

Kristoff smiled at Elsa. He could tell a lot about someone from the way they hugged back and looked. And in his opinion, Elsa was a good fit for his best friend. He just hoped she hadn't had to put up with too much of Anna's shenanigans. "Welcome, welcome to the craziness that is our existence."

"Oh... it's not been that crazy," Elsa expressed as she stepped away from his hug. She then looked at Anna and saw she was doing one of her "shit-eating" grins. "Maybe a little."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. So much for those expectations. As he went to take his shoes off, he glanced up at Elsa and asked, "Did you go to game night with Anna?"

Anna and Elsa nodded, with the former adding "She pinch-hit for Eric the other night. She's a real natural."

"Oh right on!" He grinned. "I like you already, Elsa. Seriously, Eric is just the worst at roleplaying."

"And I helped her win!" Elsa replied. "It went well... considering I'd never played DnD in my life." She blushed, remembering the night they'd nearly shared that first kiss. It felt like an eternity now, even if it was just last Saturday.

"Bravo. Next time you can help me with my barbarian; he could use some updating." He then turned to Anna. "So it was a long flight. I'm going to hit the hay if you don't mind."

"Wait, let me get my stuff out of your room, Kristoff," Elsa instead, stopping him in his tracks. "Anna let me bunk in there for a bit."

"Wait, where are you gonna sleep now?" Anna wondered.

"On the couch," Elsa told her. "Don't worry, I'll have Carrie keep me company."

"Wait the cat likes her?" Kristoff raised his eyebrow. "I thought that crazy feline of yours was liable to attack any stranger that walked in the room."

"Har, har, Mr Comedian. She actually likes Elsa. But seriously you are not sleeping on the couch. I am not having my true love sleeping like a peasant, ruining her perfectly buff spine." Anna said with a pout.

"Buff spine?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "You know, you two are adults. Just sleep in Anna's bed together." He suggested. "That beg is big enough for the pair of you, even if Anna does hog the entire duvet to herself."

The thought of sharing a bed with Elsa made Anna blush like a tomato. "I was... gonna get a sleeping bag for her," she said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well... I suppose your bed is better than nothing," Elsa expressed, smiling a little. She then headed to Kristoff's room to get her things.

"Yeah but-" Anna tried to say, but Elsa was already packing.

Kristoff then groaned. He was sick of arguing. Anna was such a dork about this sort of thing "Look, I don't care where the blonde sleeps, as long as it's not in my bed. I had to share a bed with Rocky at home; he kicks!"

"How chivalrous of you," Anna remarked, rolling her eyes. Geeze, what a drama queen.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, good night, feisty pants," he sighed, rubbing his back. As Elsa came out of his room, he smiled at her. "Elsa, very nice to meet you," he said with a grin. "You're a good match for Anna."

"You too, Kristoff," Elsa replied. "Thank you."

As Kristoff closed his door, both girls looked at each other. Many thoughts were going through their minds. Anna's were of the fact that Elsa was going to be in her bed, in all her gorgeous, muscular glory. She didn't know what would be a comfier pillow, her boobs or her abs.

Anna then snapped out of it, blushing. Ever since she'd started dating Elsa, her attraction to her and gone through the roof. Her girlfriend was beautiful as she was kind, with a face that looked like an angel and body even Xena would be jealous of.

Elsa was a little nervous too. Her first time sharing a room with anyone and it was going to be her girlfriend of all people. At least Anna had a big bed. She could hopefully curl up to one side, but then she had a strong desire to cuddle Anna like a teddy bear.

Eventually, Anna broke the awkward silence with a sigh. "Alright, Elsa... you better unpack. Looks like we're spending the foreseeable future in my room." She gulped and said, "I really hope you don't snore."

"For the record, I don't snore. And…" Elsa blushed and hid her face with her braid a little bit before she bit her lip. "Look... I've never slept in another girl's bed before... I'm a little nervous."

"And I have but... not with you."

Elsa then smiled, took Anna's hand and kissed it like she was a dashing prince. "Guess we'll learn together, won't we, love?"

Anna found herself smiling back. "Yeah, we will. "

xXx

Anna sat nervously on the bed, listening as Elsa brushed her teeth. She was nervous. Like, really really nervous. She hadn't been this nervous before since she'd kissed Rapunzel at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Although to be fair, they were both quite drunk when that happened.

In just a few minutes, Elsa would be back in the room and they'd get into bed together and Anna was both excited for and dreading it. Her first night in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world. Her heart was beating faster as she tried to calm her nerves.

'_Okay, if Elsa comes back, don't look directly at her body, or her tits. You don't want her getting weirded out,'_ Anna said as she gave herself a pep talk in her head. '_Yeah she's built like an Amazon princess and probably as gentle as a teddy bear, but she's a guest in your room…'_

"Oh, who the fuck am I kidding," Anna then said aloud.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, nope! Nope, didn't say anything."

The sink finished running, and then the door opened to reveal her girlfriend wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue shorts. And she's not wearing a bra. Oh, boy. Looking closely, Anna was definitely sure she could see Elsa's nipples poking through her shirt.

Elsa in the meantime studied Anna closely. Her girlfriend wearing a cream tank top and what appeared to be booty shorts. It was quite clear that Anna wasn't wearing anything underneath that which made Elsa flush bright red.

For the next few seconds, neither girl knew what to say to the other. They just stared, silently wondering what the other girl looked like without their clothes on.

"So..." Elsa tried to break the ice. "What side of the bed am I sleeping on?"

On top of me, The lesbian side of Anna's brain stated. That only made her blush bright red, before she realised she needed to say something. "Uh, I usually sleep on the side closest to the bathroom, so..."

"Works for me," Elsa admitted, before she then stared down at Anna. Anna's legs...they're beautiful.

They wanted to get into bed, but for some reason, neither girl could stop staring at the other in such an alluring way. Elsa couldn't stop staring at Anna's perfect, and slightly chubby curves, while Anna was amazed by Elsa's athletic, gymnast physique. There was heat growing in the room between them and Elsa wanted desperately for it to cool down.

If only she had the power to control ice and snow. That would be useful right now. But sadly, this was real life, not some fairy tale.

Anna pulled the covers down and crawled into bed. She tried not to focus as Elsa climbed in behind her, the bed dipping under her weight. Elsa was heavy, which only made Anna want to be pressed and pinned by her even more. She was such a useless lesbian.

_Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god..._

"Um, can you turn off the light?" Elsa then asked as she got comfy. "It's on your side of the bed."

"Only if you turn me on..." Anna caught herself stating.

"Pardon?"

"NOTHING!" Anna yelped. "Yes, sure turning off the light. Right now. Of course, your majesty, my queen, my true love." She reached for the lamp and turned it off but when she rolled back over, she saw Elsa's face staring into her own.

Reaching forward, Elsa stroked Anna's cheek, her blue eye gazing over every inch of her freckled face. Their faces were just inches apart and Anna's lips were so kissable. But Elsa wanted to do more than kiss her. She didn't want to hold back now.

"Anna...can I say something crazy now?"

"Y-yeah. I love crazy."

"I know we just confessed to each other a while ago now, and it's all so new to me and everything..."

"Me, too."

"But...you look so beautiful right now and...I don't want to move too fast..."

"You wanna eat me out of house and home..."

"How did you guess?"

"You're staring at me like a girl from a porno I watched once."

That broke Elsa's concentration and she laughed. That conversation had gone so perfectly, and then Anna had to go and be a dork. The blonde giggled in delight, even snorting a little "Seriously? I remind you of a girl from porn?"

"Well... not exactly..." Anna blushed embarrassingly. Why had she let that slip out? "I was drunkenly perusing the internet one night and...I clicked on a video. The image stuck in my mind."

Then Elsa winked, putting her arms around Anna. "Tsk, tsk, how lewd of you to think of me that way," she playfully cooed.

Anna couldn't help but laugh herself. "What can I say?"

They gazed at each other, staring into the vast cosmos of their eyes. Elsa knew she wanted to make love to Anna. She wanted the woman she loved to be pleasured and to know how much Elsa had come to love her now. She'd had sex a few times. She knew how it worked.

"Then I should make those fantasies a reality?" Elsa suggested, grinning "To make you moan and happy and feel good inside?"

Anna flushed. "Oh my gosh..."

Elsa winked, biting her lip in a way that made Anna want her even more."You want me, don't you... Anna, " she said with a husky tone.

"Uh... huh..." She reached up and ran her thumb along her girlfriend's bottom lip In a trembling voice, she then said: "I want you so much."

Elsa smiled crookedly. Then she pulled Anna to her like she had the first time they kissed. Anna could feel the cool sensation of Elsa's breath on her face. She was desperate to kiss her, to make out with her, to enjoy every pleasurable thing Elsa was going to do to her.

Softly, Elsa said "If something happens that freaks you out or if you feel uncomfortable at any point...tell me and I'll stop. Okay?"

Anna nodded. "Okay...I trust you."

Then Elsa took Anna's face in her hands and kissed her. It started out soft and gently at first, but then it grew more and more heated. Now the two of them could give in to their passion, freely and fully. Anna's mouth opened as she deepened the kiss with Elsa.

Anna was pressed down into her mattress as Elsa pulled away and began kissing her way down her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting herself go. Elsa gently kissed Anna's freckles, wanting to kiss each and every one.

"You've got such a beautiful body, my little pet," Elsa cooed, kissing down Anna's flesh and leaving gentle bites on her skin. The redhead's skin was so soft and flexible like it was made of jelly. "So lovely and beautiful, like a Grecian statue."

Anna moaned, curling her fingers into blonde hair. Elsa's voice was making her wetter than ever, not even in her wildest fantasies. She knew Elsa was sexy as hell, but she didn't know Elsa would be such a goddess in bed. With every touch of her lips, Anna desperately wanted Elsa to pleasure her folds.

"Mmm, so responsive." Elsa then sucked a bruise onto the area between shoulder and neck.

"Oh, fuck!"

Smirking, Elsa said, "We're getting there, babe." She reached down and unbuttoned Anna's shorts. She then reached a hand down to Anna's folds, gently playing with them. They were so wet and moist, just like Elsa wanted. She let her fingers tangle in Anna's hair, tickling her as well as pleasuring her.

"Ah!"

"Such a beautiful pussy." Elsa cooed, applying pressure to her strokes but not too much. She let her fingers go inside of her, curling up and gently pressing her walls. Anna started moaning more, trying to keep the noise down as best as she could.

But Elsa was so tender inside of her, she couldn't help but let out a few squeaks. She was lusting for more of Elsa's sweet touches within her figure. Sweat formed on her brow as she felt the heat, the strong burning heat, rise in her best.

Anna knew then that she wanted to be naked. Like right now. She frantically tried to pull her shorts down the rest of the way but Elsa stopped her. Her eyes met Elsa's lustful gaze, which only turned her on even more.

"Let me, honey," the sexy blonde insisted. She removed her hand and then pulled them down those gorgeous legs, tossing them over the side of the bed. She stripped naked herself and kissed Anna deeply. The kiss left Anna breathless as Elsa pulled back.

She then watched as Elsa went full under the sheets and started eating her out. Her tongue slid deeply into Anna, it being just as pleasurable as her fingers. The way Elsa's tongue just moved about inside of Anna felt unreal. Elsa's hands also held the sides of Anna's legs.

More sweat poured down Anna's brow as she could feel the waves of pleasure surging through her body. She felt utterly in heaven thanks to the sensations Elsa was giving her. This was probably the best sex she'd ever had in her life.

"Fuck!" Anna moaned, writhing in pleasure. She arched and curled on the bed, her face red with lust. She grabbed and squished her own breasts. She almost forgot to breathe the sensation of pleasure had overtaken her so much.

Elsa was greatly enjoying the taste of Anna's folds. Her girlfriend's beautiful hairy pussy was the perfect treat for her to eat. As she let her tongue go into Anna more, her fingers played with her lover's curly hairs. Her tongue caressed Anna's insides.

"You taste so good, sweetheart," Elsa moaned aloud; the blonde then reached down with her own hands and started to play with her own folds, rubbing and pinching her clit. She sighed, a low growl coming from her throat as her tongue entered Anna more.

Raking her own hands through the blonde's hair, Anna was gasping. "Elsa, your mouth is amazing!"

Elsa couldn't reply. Her tongue and lips were firmly clamped over Anna's folds, her tongue deep within her walls. The pleasure was giving herself was almost equal as well. She wanted Anna to know how much she loved the beautiful girl who had saved her.

"I'm gonna, gonna come, fucking fuck-"

Elsa suddenly stopped, pulling away.

"Elsa! What in the-why'd you stop?!"

The blonde kissed her way back up to Anna's face. In a deep voice, she said, "I want to see your face as you come, baby."

Anna gasped again, and then kissed her, tasting herself on those beautiful lips as long elegant fingers slipped inside her. The fingers tickled and pressed against her walls, sliding themselves along the sensitive parts of her labia.

Elsa nipped her bottom lip, purring "So wet for me, beautiful. Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" She flexed her fingers inside, catching on a spongy spot near the front. Anna's hair was so wet now from being covered by the precum.

Anna almost wailed, but then remembered Kristoff was asleep next door. She settled for kissing Elsa again, gasping into her mouth as she came. She finally stopped shuddering in pleasure, feeling like she had ridden a rocket to the moon and back.

The waves shook Anna's core completely as she released her juice over Elsa's fingers, her orgasmic moans being captured in Elsa's throat. She gasped as they pulled apart, saliva still linking their lips together as Anna felt needy for her lover.

Elsa kissed back, murmuring softly. "You were amazing Anna."

"T-Thanks... can I fuck you now?" She wondered softly. She was very eager to pay Elsa back for that amazing pleasure she'd given her. She hoped Elsa's moans sounded just as beautiful as her voice.

The blonde nodded. "You may... and you can be as hard as you want." She winked at her playfully.

"As hard?" Anna had never been the one to be doing the pleasuring during sex, so she was a little worried she might hurt Elsa.

"Mmm-hmm," Elsa confirmed. "I actually like it rough."

With confidence rising, Anna suddenly flipped Elsa onto her back "You got it. She pulled the shirt up and attacked Elsa's marvellous boobs, sucking a nipple into her hot mouth. It felt so hard, yet was just as squishy when she pressed it down.

Elsa moaned in delight, keeping Anna on top of her. Damn, this felt good. The blonde really did live up to that nickname of being feisty. She was groping and kissing her breasts so quickly and feverishly. She wanted to turn her on and she was succeeding.

Anna loved kissing Elsa's breasts, tasting her flesh and skin so delightfully. They were her new favourite things, next to chocolate. Although, Elsa's flesh had a better taste than chocolate, especially now that it was warm and being inside of her mouth.

Lulling in arousal, Elsa started raking her hands down her lover's back, holding her closer as Anna continued her beautiful assault on her boobs. It was actually quite adorable, watching Anna snack on her breasts. She was like a little playful otter.

Anna started travelling down, kissing Elsa's skin. "I love you so much, Elsa" she whispered, before kissing the area just above her damp pussy. Unlike herself, Elsa shaved a lot down there and as such, her pussy was smooth and bare.

"I...I love you, too, oh, god!" Elsa gasped loudly as Anna started to eat her out, her tongue entering her body. She grabbed the bed, blushing deeply. She panted, watching as Anna tenderly devoured her out of house and home. Sweat formed on her brow.

Anna was in heaven. The woman she loved was in the throes of pleasure and it was all because of her. And she swore to herself that she would do the best she could when it came to loving this woman. She slipped her fingers under her chin and thrust them in, now suckling on her lover's clit and fucking her with her fingers.

Quickly grabbing a nearby pillow, Elsa moaned into it loudly. Unlike Anna, she wasn't good at controlling her volume and as such, had to muffle herself by other means to stop her arousing moans from waking up Kristoff next door.

Anna grinned, continuing to lick and tease Elsa's wetness. She wanted to make Elsa moan so much, to feel just as pleasured as she was when she was eating her out. She went down, concentrating her attack on Elsa's clit with her tongue, as her fingers played inside of Elsa.

Moaning louder, Elsa looked down at her girlfriend, watching her delightfully eat her out "You're...you look so sexy eating me out, Anna." She gasped.

But her girlfriend wasn't listening. She was too busy enjoying the taste of Elsa's sex. It was such a sweet treat to eat, like a cupcake. Anna then pinched Elsa's bud between her fingers.

That made the blonde go over the edge. She bit into the pillow to muffle her scream, trembling as she came. Her body exploded in pleasure as the great tsunami rose up Sweat beaded her forehead as she finally came down from her high.

Anna licked up the juices and kissed Elsa softly. Now they were even. "Feel good?"

"...holy shit..."

Her lover grinned. "Really? That good huh?"

Elsa pulled her down into another kiss. They weren't still as they rolled in the bed, kissing and laughing. Anna felt Elsa kiss her and snuggle her, showing her love Finally, Elsa lay on top of Anna, purring in contentment as she snuggled into Anna's neck.

She giggled. "You get really cuddly after sex, huh?"

"Yep. I turn into a cuddle monster." Elsa kissed her more. "Love me forever, Anna."

Anna smiled. "I will." She whispered. "And thanks for the amazing sex."

"I love you for more than the sex, you know. You have a generous heart, and you don't hesitate to help those who need it." Elsa looked up at her. "You helped me without even knowing my whole story."

"Aw. I'm not that amazing." Anna blushed softly.

"You are." Elsa leaned up and kissed her. "And I love you for it."

"Well, you're amazing, too, Elsa," Anna smirked. "You gonna propose now?"

Elsa chuckled. "I think we've already got a head start on the honeymoon," she joked, waggling her eyebrows. But the thought of proposing to Anna did sound very beautiful. One day, she would do that.

Both cracked up. Then when the laughs died down, Elsa leaned forward and asked "Tired?"

"Mmm...nah, not yet."

Eyes gleaming mischievously, the blonde said: "Up for round two?"

"Fuck yes."

They kissed passionately and made love into the wee hours of the morning.

xXx

**Author's note: **And so we have the first time of this version of Elsa and Anna. Hope you enjoyed the smutty goodness courtesy of me and Guppy. As I said in the last chapter, I'll probably put the rest of the chapters of this fic out during one of my next fic bombs. Until then, hope you enjoy the chapters so far and be sure to leave comments and stuff!

See ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6 - Gotta Catch Em All

_Chapter 6 - Gotta Catch Em All_

"Come on, come on!" Anna dragged a laughing Elsa toward the entrance to the theme park

"Slow down there! You're gonna pull my arm off!"

Elsa was glad that Anna was using her day off to take her someplace nice, but she hadn't expected the redhead to be so energetic about the whole thing. Elsa wondered how Anna's parents might have dealt with this, the craziest most energetic girl for a daughter. But Elsa realised it was that sort of giddiness she loved about Anna.

"Oh don't worry!" Anna insisted. "You'll be thankful when we're quite far along in the line."

"I'll need surgery to reattach my arm," Elsa remarked, rubbing her upper arm. "And I thought I was the buff one."

"Oh, I _know_ how buff you are," Anna suddenly said, pulling Elsa close. "Those arms that wrap around me when I come in your embrace," she purred, running a finger along one of them.

The blonde blushed, flustered. They'd only been a couple for two weeks and had been making love for the past two days. Anna was so bold about their sex lives; sometimes she wondered if she enjoyed getting Elsa all flustered and sheepish.

Eventually, the two were in line to enter the park. Elsa looked up, seeing the name "Fantasy Kingdom" in big letters. After the two had their bags searched and were cleared, the two of them entered the park. Many people were milling about, going under the arched bridges that marked the entrance.

It almost made Elsa feel almost whimsical. Being with Anna really was giving her a chance to experience life to the fullest and this theme park was really making her feel like a kid again. That made Elsa wonder... what would it have been like if she and Anna had grown up together.

At this point, Elsa couldn't live without Anna. She had become so integral to the stability of her world. She'd given her a place to stay and her kindness had saved Elsa from the depths of her own despair. Being cared for her like this was something Elsa would always treasure.

Anna put her hands on her chest, smiling. She hadn't been on a date like this in ages, but she was determined to make Elsa's day. "Well, Elsa, we're here for a few hours... what do you wanna do first?"

"I'm... not sure," Elsa admitted. "I've never been to a theme park before."

"Seriously?" Anna wondered.

"I never really got to do a lot of this stuff when I was younger, remember?" Elsa reminded her. "The closest I ever got was a bouncy castle for one of my birthdays when I was like seven."

"Okay, well, let's see...we could check out the rides or go to the boardwalk."

Elsa paused for a moment. She had a golden opportunity to do something fun with Anna. Sure, going to the boardwalk would have been nice, they could get something to eat and buy stuff, but Elsa really wanted to have fun.

"Rides," she decided, grinning. "I wanna go on all the best ones." She'd never gotten to do theme park rides, why not start now?

Anna smiled. "Luckily for you, I know all the best ones."

"Lead the way then, oh fun master."

And so Anna led Elsa to as many rides as she could, letting Elsa have the time of her life. The first one they rode on was the log flume. Elsa got very wet after that, but with the summer heat they were currently in, she dried off very quickly.

After that came the bumper cars and an indoor rollercoaster themed after some superhero movie that Anna was apparently really into. She was going on about all the trivia and such as they waited in the queue together. It was very adorable, especially to Elsa.

Then there was an outdoor roller coaster which spiralled and twisted in all sorts of ways that would make anyone feel nauseous. Thankfully, neither of the girls were sick, much to Anna's relief. She knew that would have been a bad mark for Elsa on this trip.

As they were coming out of one of the rides, Elsa wiped her forehead. The heat was getting to her and she was getting quite hungry. "Phew! Riding rides builds up an appetite!"

"Oh come on, you just got a hot dog!" Anna complained.

"I'm a fitness nerd, I have a high metabolism," Elsa argued. "Plus, my hormone pills make me really hungry too."

Anna sighed. Elsa's stomach had to be some sort of bottomless pit she was hungry so much. But, she had to do right by her girlfriend. "Alright, I suppose we could get something to eat from the fast food stand on the boardwalk. But afterwards, we're riding the Sky Raven, okay?"

"Sounds good," Elsa agreed, rubbing her stomach.

Heading to the boardwalk, Anna and Elsa looked around at the various stalls selling food and drink, as well as souvenirs if people wanted them. Elsa was rather spoilt for choice in what she wanted to eat and Anna was starting to feel peckish herself.

Eventually, they walked up to a vendor selling funnel cakes. As Anna saw the stand and the cakes on display, her mouth watered at the sight. The guy running the stand then turned to them. He was a taller man with short brown hair and wearing a cowboy hat.

"Howdy, pardners!" He said in a southern accent. "What can I get ya?"

"Oh my gosh, I love these!" Anna exclaimed, pressing her face up against the glass. "You want one too, Elsa?"

"Well... I know Mulan's gonna kill me for cheating on my diet like this," Elsa admitted. "But sure, I'll take a few."

"All righty!" The stall owner responded. "You want whipped cream on them? It'll make 'em taste real good!"

Elsa laughed at the rather appealing offer. "Why not? Let's go nuts."

After helping themselves to a giant pile of food, Anna and Elsa found a small seat by the nearby railing and enjoyed their meal. The entire park was built around a large lake and as such, the two of them got a great view around the water.

But instead of enjoying the view, the two of them were more concerned with enjoying their rather delicious food. The funnel cakes were especially Elsa's favourite. The whipped cream definitely added to its tasty, sugary flavour.

A few minutes later, Elsa wiped her mouth, after finishing all the Funnel cakes. "Man, those were good." She burped a little.

Anna took a bite out of a burger she was eating. "No kidding. And I thought Kristoff ate fast." She giggled. Elsa had been like a vacuum with her cakes.

Just then, Elsa's stomach then made a strange rumbling noise. "Oh boy... seems like all the motion on the rides hasn't let my stomach agree with me." She touched her stomach and winced. Her stomach was feeling very topsy-turvy.

"I'm sure eating those cakes didn't help."

"Probably not...ugh, we need to find a bathroom." Elsa's stomach growled louder. "Urgently."

A few minutes later, they came out of said bathroom, Elsa wiping the back of her mouth. Half of everything she'd just eaten had ended up in the bowl of the toilet and she was still feeling queasy. She just hoped she wouldn't have to go back inside.

"Oof. Okay, no more funnel cakes," she groaned, leaning against the wall.

Anna walked up to her, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder and showing her a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Sighing in relief, Anna then looked to one side. By a stroke of luck, the toilets happened to be right in front of the ring game stand. That put a big smile on Anna's face again, grinning as she wanted to go and have a go. "Ooh! There's the ring game! Come on, Elsa!"

"I thought you wanted to go ride the Soul Raven?"

"Sky Raven," Anna corrected her on the name of the rollercoaster. "And yes, I do wanna ride that as our grand finale, but I wanna get something as a souvenir too." She grinned. "After all... this is a special day for us and I want something to remember it fondly by."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, I don't know much about these theme parks, but I'm sure games like this are always rigged. I bet you ten bucks you won't be able to hit anything and if you do, it'll be some crappy prize like a pencil sharpener."

"Oh ye of little faith," Anna chimed in as they walked towards the stand. "We'll be fine."

The red-haired woman manning the booth grinned. She had freckles covering her cheeks and was wearing a yellow jacket. Another distinctive feature of hers was the big red cowboy hat she was wearing. "Howdy! Want to win a prize?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Something was awfully familiar about that woman. "You look a bit like the guy who sold us some funnel cakes a while ago."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, he's my cousin. I take it you tried some of his cakes?"

"Her digestive tract became a nuclear meltdown," Anna remarked. "And yes, I'd like to have a go. What prizes are on offer?"

"Oh, I gots plenty of plushies, teddy bears, toys for kids... or adults, if that's your thing." She looked around her various shelves, going over all sorts of prizes that the contestants could win. She then pulled out a white fox plushie and grinned. "I got this stuffed Ninetales here! No one's won it yet. Think it'd be up your alley?"

Anna then squealed like a little girl. "Oh, my holy shit gosh yes!" She grabbed Elsa's arm again, shaking it tightly "Elsa... I WANT IT!"

"Then you should try to win it, then." Elsa then turned to the woman. "I'll buy a round for the young lady, please. So she can win that Ninetails."

"Okey-dokey!" The woman told them. "You get six tries for $5."

"Done," Elsa agreed, placing the five-dollar note on the table. "Good luck Anna," she said as Anna picked up the rings. She watched as Anna's brow furrowed with concentration. Elsa could tell that she really wanted that Ninetails.

"I got this in the bag!" She carefully took aim and flung a ring towards the pegs at the back of the stand and it landed on one peg. That put a big grin on Anna's face. She was doing well so far.

"Yes!" Anna cheered.

The woman chuckled. "Not bad. Keep going."

Arching her arm back, Anna threw another ring towards the pegs. Sadly, this one didn't land. "Aw, dang." She tried again, wanting the ring to slot itself around the peg. To her frustration, this one also didn't land on the peg.

"Damn it!" Anna swore. "I was doing so well."

Elsa frowned. While she wasn't very fond of these ring games, she couldn't bear to see Anna be let down. She had to give her a hand. Walking towards Anna, she spoke to her, giving her advice. "Hold on, you're not holding it right."

Anna looked at her, a little confused. "What do ya mean I'm not holding it right?" She chuckled. "I've done this before, Elsa."

"Yes, but this is how do you're gonna do it properly," Elsa replied. Suddenly Elsa was standing behind her, holding her hand. "Act like you're throwing a softball." Her fingers stroked Anna's knuckle, the strawberry blonde's freckled cheeks glowing.

Anna gulped, her face bright red. "O-okay." After Elsa had stepped away, she arched her arm back in the way Elsa had shown her. To her surprise, this ring landed on the peg, much to Anna's delight. Her luck had turned itself around.

"Good," Elsa said. "Now one more."

Anna took careful aim, and flung her last ring with elegance and grace. She closed her eyes, hoping it would land. If she scored four throws, she would be able to get that plushie she so desperately had wanted. A few seconds later, she heard the ring land on the peg with a simple clunk.

"YES!" Anna whooped, jumping up and down and hugging Elsa tightly. Elsa hugged Anna back, smiling happily that her girlfriend had won her present.

The red-haired woman shook her head. "I don't believe it! You're the first one to get it, partner."

Anna kissed Elsa deeply, a passionate kiss that conveyed how grateful she was. Elsa closed her eyes, soundly kissing her back. "ELSA I LOVE YOU!"

Her beautiful girlfriend chuckled. "I know, I know... now go and collect your prize." She smiled and stroked her cheek. "You deserve."

Jumping over to the stand counter, Anna put her hands on the desk hard. "I'll take the Ninetails, please!"

Chuckling, the owner took the plushie down and handed it to her. "Here ya go."

"Thanks!" Anna chirped. "I think I'll call her Marshmallow."

"Her?"

"Don't judge me!" Anna retorted, nudging Elsa's elbow. "This beauty's going in my bed tonight and getting all the cuddles... with you of course!"

"Good to know. I'd be worried if you chose her over me." She smirked knowingly at Anna.

As Anna and Elsa headed off to go on some more rides, the stand owner watched them, smiling softly. "They're cute together... I hope they get their happy ever after."

The theme park was still busy, even though it was much later in the day. Anna knew she and Elsa had about two hours left in the place before they had to head home. She was wondering what rides they should go on next, while also stroking the soft material of her new plushie.

However, as Anna was about to decide on what ride they were going to head towards, she and Elsa heard a voice calling out to them from the distance.

"Hey, Elsa!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She looked around and found her eyes meeting on a rather unexpecting sight. She saw none than Mulan calling to her from nearby. She couldn't believe she was here. As Mulan was waving to her, Elsa noticed a little boy next to her. Was he... her son?

Before Elsa could reply, Mulan walked came over with the little boy in tow. "Wasn't expecting to see you here," She remarked, hand on her hip. She then saw Anna. "Aha! You must be the infamous Anna."

"Elsa's who's this?" Anna wondered.

"This is Mulan," Elsa introduced her friend.

"Oh, you're Mulan!"The younger girl exclaimed. "Elsa's told me a bit about you. To be honest... I didn't think you'd be so tall."

She laughed. "I get that a bit."

Elsa looked down at the small boy, giving him a smile. He was probably only around 5 or 6 years old and was wearing a red shirt with a golden symbol on it, although she wasn't familiar with what it was. "Who's this? Your son?"

"Nah. He's a friend's son. Asked me to watch him while they were out visiting family." Mulan knelt beside the boy and pointed towards Elsa. "Zhao, this is Elsa, my workout buddy."

"Hello," the small boy greeted them.

"Hey little guy," Anna said. "You know, your baby sitter is really amazing by the way. Without her, I wouldn't be dating Elsa right now."

"Really?" Zhao wondered, eyes wide. "You played Matchmaker for them, Auntie Fa?"

His sitter giggled, feeling rather proud to have helped this adorable couple find love together. "Suppose I did."

Zhao then turned his attention to the plushie Anna was holding in her arms. He rushed over to her, tugging it a little. "Wow, a Ninetales! Where did you get that?"

"Hoop game," Anna bragged, brushing the hair from her eye. "Got a few tips from a former champion to win it."

"What my beloved girlfriend means is that I helped her win the plushie," Elsa translated.

The little boy jumped up, grinning as he went to Mulan. "Auntie Fa, can Miss Anna take me over to the hoop game? I wanna win a Pokemon PLushie too!"

Mulan smiled. "Ask her first, Zhao."

"It's alright," Anna replied. "I'll take him off your hands for a bit while you and Elsa take a break."

"But what about the Wind Raven?" Elsa wondered.

"We're still doing that ride, don't worry," Anna promised her, kissing her cheek. "And it's Sky Raven."

Zhao giggled. "Auntie Fa. Your friend is a forget-me-not."

Elsa blinked. "...I'm a what?"

"It's a flower," Anna told her.

"Oh. Why am I a flower?"

"'Cause you're really pretty like one!" Zhao said

Anna grinned. "She sure is."

Elsa blushed as Anna took Zhao to the hoop game. As Anna was busy being a baby sitter, Elsa took Mulan for a coffee to try and relax her after having probably been worn out at the theme park. While they drank their coffee, Elsa looked out over the water.

As she leaned against a nearby railing with Mulan, she groaned a little. "It's good to see you here, Mulan. Anna's been hard to handle."

"Well, she seems happy to be with you," Mulan told her. "I gotta admit... you're both very lucky women. I've never seen two peas more fitting to be in the same pod."

"Heh, I guess that's true." Elsa scratched the back of her head. "We, uh...we shared a bed a while ago."

Mulan arched an eyebrow, sort of knowing what Elsa was referring to. "You did?"

"Yes... and did..." Elsa made a gesture with her hands that looked like two scissors meeting. The gesture made her friend's eyes grow wide.

"Whoa!" Mulan laughed. "You move fast, tiger."

The blonde blushed but grinned with pride at that compliment. "Yeah. I'm probably more of a snow leopard though."

"Can't remember the last time I had sex," her friend then admitted. "Then again... don't really do much dating wise these days."

"Really?"

"Guess I'm just waiting for my Anna to come and invite me home," she joked.

Elsa put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Aw, it'll happen." She did want Mulan to be happy in love like she was. After all, it was the least her friend deserved for all the kindness she'd shown her since meeting at that gym a few weeks earlier.

"Hope so."

Just then, Zhao came running back holding a stuffed Bulbasaur. "Look, Auntie Fa! Miss Anna helped me win it!" Anna was smiling proudly as she was walking with the boy. The image of Anna with the boy was quite an adorable one to Elsa.

"Hey, that's awesome, little man!" Mulan replied.

Anna grinned confidently, glancing at Elsa. "I was only telling him what Elsa told me. From master to student, from student to master."

Mulan grinned, ruffling his hair. "Well, it worked, whatever you told him. Say, do you two want to join us for ice cream?"

"We'd love to," Elsa replied. "Provided it doesn't give me food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?"

"Funnel cakes, long story," Anna remarked.

"Ah, I see. Well, let's go."

Zhao grabbed Elsa's hand. "You want to sit next to me at the ice cream shop?"

"I'd be honoured, good sir." She then picked him up and carried him on her shoulders, showing off her great strength. "This way my prince!"

Anna giggled. Elsa was really good with that boy. It almost made her wonder... could she and Elsa make good mothers one day? Only time would tell. At least Elsa playing with the boy was adorable to watch. She was good with kids.

"Thinking good thoughts?" Mulan asked, smiling knowingly

"Yes," Anna agreed. "Very good thoughts indeed."

Mulan grinned. "You're a lucky girl Anna."

xXx

**Author's note: **Okay, as I did for We Can Be Like That Again, I'll just say something here then the last author's note will be on the final chapter. I hope you've been looking forward to the end of this story as much as I have. Guppy has been really amazing doing these fics with me and I hope I can work with her for a good long time. That being said I do want to clarify one little thing. On the last chapter of this fic, I got a few kinda transphobic comments by people who seemed to think being Trans was an excuse for a woman to have a penis. That line of thought is fucking gross as hell and I do not tolerate it (Sadly, I can't get rid of the comments like that on ). To make it simple, yes Elsa is trans and yes, she had surgery on her genitals. That's all you need to know and all that needs to be known in that subject.

So yes this is basically me saying Trans rights.

See you at the end of the fic!


	7. Chapter 7 - Hard Times

_Chapter 7 - Hard Times_

**Elsa: Just wanted to say I love you. See you later at home! PS: I may need an arm massage**

Anna's big dopey grin could have been seen from a mile away. Seeing texts like that from Elsa always warmed her heart. It was her cuteness that honestly made life much more worth living for her now. She just wished she could be with her right at that moment.

She was in the middle of another shift in hell on Earth aka the Subway in downtown Arendelle city. The Resturant was twice as busy as normal, due to it being the middle of the day, the lunch shift. So many people eating their sandwiches... and Anna hadn't gotten round to eating her own lunch.

Her stomach groaned, Anna stroking it through her green apron. She hoped one of the guys at the drive-thru was gonna be here soon to cover her shift. Then she could take her break. It would be a few minutes of release from this utter boredom and woe.

With Elsa at home, waiting for her with bulky, strong, loving arms, it only made Anna want to leave this hellhole at lot sooner. She looked down at her phone, wondering if Elsa had sent her any other messages. Sadly, her beautiful girlfriend hadn't sent her anything else.

Anna pouted, but realised that it would all be over soon. A few more hours and she could head on home to Elsa, cuddles and stroking Carrie's fur. She could almost feel Elsa's soft fingers, beefy and strong, threading through her locks of strawberry blonde hair.

"Psst, Anna, put your phone away, Hans is coming!"

"Oh right! Sorry Tia," Anna whispered, slipping her phone into her pocket. She hated when her boss was doing his rounds. What did he want this time? She closed her eyes and mentally concentrated. She was going to be calm and collected.

"Anna!" Hans bellowed from his office.

Just hearing his voice made Anna's skin crawl. "Yes, Hans?" Anna turned around, seeing Hans walk out towards the counter. He was always smartly dressed, with his white shirt and tie and the golden name tag pinned to his chest. Under his name read "Manager" but Anna knew it really meant "Entitled Prick With Sideburns."

The auburn-haired manager strode forward, narrowing his eyes at her. Anna felt like he was going to rip out her soul or something, and considering how much of a jerk Hans was, he might have been about to do just that. "I need you to cover a shift on Saturday."

She blinked. Another shift he needed covering? On her day off no less? The day when she could just forget about this place for a day? The nerve of him. Anna fumed. Screw trying to be calm and collected. She needed to stick up for herself. "Saturday...but that's my day off!"

"You have a problem with that?" He said flatly.

Anna breathed through her nose. She recited what she wanted to say. She'd been wanting to get this off her chest for the longest time and for the first time in her life, she actually had the confidence to do it. "...actually, yes, I do, because I have had to cover shifts for you all the fucking time! What do you do all day in that office, you smoke weed or something? Are you screwing girls in there while you're at it?!"

"Anna, you're treading on thin ice."

Tiana made motions with her hands, trying to pressure Anna into letting this go. But the rage was already boiling in her veins. Anna's face had turned bright red. She was a nuclear bomb, waiting to explode and take Hans with her.

"Oh yeah! Well, you are a fucking jerk!" She shouted, her voice full of vitriol and fury. "You're a giant lazy fucking asshat who treats everyone who works under you like dirt. What gives you the fucking right, you dipshit! God, now I see why Punzie was glad to get fired! No one should have to suffer under you like this!"

Hans took a deep breath. Anna knew what he was about to say, having caused a giant scene in the restaurant. She didn't care though. If she was honest, the customers deserved to know their sandwiches were being served by the world's biggest asshole. "Anna...go collect your paycheck and give me your keys. You're fired too."

"Good! I didn't want to stay on this job anyway!" She threw her hat to the ground and ripped off her apron, before stomping to the locker room. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she didn't want to give Hans the satisfaction.

"Anna wait!" Tiana argued, following her, holding her arm. "Look what you're doing?! This isn't right!"

"Leave her alone, Tiana!" Hans shouted. "Unless you wanna lose your job too!"

Anna growled. First, he was giving her crap, now Tiana. She had lost her job now, so she had nothing to lose. She whirled around, stomped back to him and arched her arm back, before clocking Hans across the face with her fist.

"Leave her alone, you jerk!" Anna snarled, as she watched Hans stumbled backwards with a bloody nose. She panted, heavily breathing. Tiana rushed to her side and held her hand. The tears started then, and she cried angrily.

Sighing, Tiana patted her shoulder. "Come on... let's get you out here, hun."

xXx

Anna sat in the locker room a few minutes later, staring blankly at the nearby wall as she was curled up on the floor. Now that the crying had stopped, she just felt empty inside, like her organs had been ripped out and all that was left of her was just an emotionless empty husk of a woman.

Looking at her hand, she saw the slight drip of blood where she'd actually connected with Hans's nose. Christ, she really had punched him that hard. While she was almost impressed at her feat of strength, she was worried about what would be the result of this. Was she going to go to jail for this? Technically, she had assaulted him.

And what would Elsa think? and Kristoff? And all her other friends? Would they be supportive or disapproving? Anna didn't know the answers and she was panicking. She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, breathing and telling herself it was gonna be fine.

But nothing was going to be fine. Something seriously bad had happened and Anna was responsible. A wave of guilt had washed over her. If she really hated Hans that much, why couldn't she have just done the sane thing and just resigned? She didn't have an answer to that question either.

"Oh man...what have I done?" Anna said softly, in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"You okay?" Asked Tiana, walking in. The southern woman had let her hair down from its bun and taken off her apron. She sat down next to Anna, putting an arm around her. Her embrace was warm and Anna knew that was what she needed right now.

Leaning up against Tiana, Anna cried a little more again. She let the tears trickle down her face and into her friend's shoulder. The other girl smiled, holding her gently and letting her cry. Anna needed to let all this out, to try and start feeling better.

Anna sniffled "...yes and no. I've wanted to tell Hans to fuck off for ages, and...now I have no job." She wiped more tears from her face. "God... I didn't mean to do that... I just snapped and... Oh fuck, I'm going to jail aren't I?"

"No, Hans isn't pressing charges," Tiana replied. "If anything the fucker's probably gonna be seeing some cops himself." She held her hand. "But you shouldn't worry about that Anna. This has been building for a long time and honestly... I knew you were gonna do it eventually."

"I'm sorry," Anna sighed. "I ruined everything for myself. I mean what am I gonna do for money now? I need to buy food for me, Kristoff, Elsa... and fuck, Carrie needs food too..." She groaned. "I fucked it all up!" She sobbed more.

Tiana kept cuddling Anna, comforting her as best as she could. More tears were streaming down Anna's face as she cried her eyes out for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour, even though it was only the third. She breathed in a panicked manner, trying not to have a heart attack.

"Fuck... I feel sick..." she then groaned. "Tia... I don't think I'll make it to game night this week..."

Her friend chuckled a little. Out of all the things Anna was concerned with, their game night was the first thing on her mind. She held her closer, stroking one of her braids. Anna shivered a little and curled up tightly in her embrace.

"Hey, don't ya'll worry about that," Tiana assured her. "Anna, you're the kindest girl I know and one of the best friends I've ever had. Everyone will understand if you can't make it. Now... it looks like you need the company of your beautiful girlfriend."

"Yeah..." Anna agreed. "I could use a big hug and a kiss from Elsa right now."

"You want me to drive you home?" Tiana offered.

"Do you mind?"

"Nah, it's cool," she replied. "Besides, this place was already too much of a cesspool today for me. I could use a lie down too."

Anna got up, nodding and wiping the rest of her tears. "Alright... I'll go grab my stuff... thanks, Tia."

"Don't mention it, feisty pants," Tiana told her. "Hope you feel better soon."

xXx

Kristoff and Elsa were in Anna's apartment, the blonde man having challenged Elsa to an arm wrestling match. He figured they'd both be of even strength, but Elsa was slowly starting to beat him. The blonde smirked as she felt his arm press against hers.

She was going to win this match, she could feel it. Now that she had Kristoff's strategy all figured out, she was determined to beat him. Putting more pressure on his arm, she knew that victory was almost certainly within her reach.

"That arm of yours getting tired, big fella?" Elsa wondered.

"No, I can do this all day!" Kristoff remarked, pushing as hard as he could. He'd won the last couple of rounds easily, but Elsa had him on the ropes this time.

Before either of them could decide the winner of their little contest, the door opened, making them both jump. Elsa let go forcing Kristoff to fall onto the floor with a loud crash. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any bruises.

"I'm okay!" The blonde man replied, before he sat up, seeing a rather moody looking Anna in the doorway. She looked pale, like a vampire had shown up and drained all her blood. The empty expression on her face made Kristoff and Elsa feel concerned. "Uh... feisty pants?"

"Hey guys," Anna said flatly, having lost all her usual cheerful spark. She walked over to the sofa and sat down, her eyes just staring at the floor. Something was definitely wrong with her and Elsa was the one who felt the most worried.

Elsa stood up, going to Anna's side and sitting next to her and taking her hand. "What happened, sweetie?"

"I...I got fired," was all Anna said.

Kristof's eyes widened. He then scrambled up from the floor, his face fuming with anger. "What?! Hans, that fucking jerk! I'll kill him!"

On the other hand, Elsa said nothing, remaining at Anna's side like the loving girlfriend she was. She gently put her arms around her, giving Anna a warm hug. The other girl sighed and Elsa stroked her hair. The blonde could tell Anna needed this.

Clinging tightly, Anna buried her face into Elsa's shoulder. She thought she was going to cry again, but it had seemed like at this point all the tears had come out of her eyes. She just breathed hurriedly, like she was freezing in a cold winter's night.

Cooing in a rather soothing, almost motherly tone, Elsa stroked Anna's hair more, keeping the warm hugs coming. "It's alright Anna... we're here for you."

Not bearing to see Anna sad any longer, Kristoff walked to the front door, getting ready to put on his jacket. "Stay right here, girls. I'm gonna go and give that bastard a cauliflower ear."

"Kristoff no... it's not worth it," Anna argued, in an empty voice. "I already punched him in the nose."

"I won't let my best friend be treated like dirt!" Kristoff shouted. "That asshat has caused you more than enough misery."

Elsa then stood up, walking to Kristoff."Hold on, Kristoff. Much as I'd like to see Hans get his just desserts, we need to focus on Anna. She needs our help, and the best way we can do that is by being here to comfort her, not going up to people and beating them up like thugs."

Sighing, Kristoff realised his anger had gotten the better of him. He was just so tired of Anna's misery. She didn't deserve, not when she had such a beautiful loving woman like Elsa. "You're right... but what are we gonna do for money?"

"Wait you don't have a job?" Elsa wondered.

"Sort of... I'm in training to be a therapist like my folks, but I'm not exactly in work yet."

"So Anna was the one providing the money..." Elsa realised. Her own heart was starting to grow anxious. "This is worse than I thought."

"Hey... is anyone gonna notice me here?" Anna piped up. "I could... kinda use more hugs here."

"Oh, sorry." Kristoff stepped over and put his hand on her shoulder. He hugged her tightly, taking the place of Elsa on the couch. He sighed, feeling a great sense of empathy for Anna's situation. He badly wanted her to smile again. "Sorry, Anna... I'm so sorry."

"No... I should be the one who's sorry," Anna said, holding him. "We're broke now... and It's all my fault."

Elsa pursed her lips, thinking. She had to do something to help Anna and Kristoff. They couldn't just starve to death, plus they had to get money for other things like electricity, water and the rent of the apartment. There had to be something.

And then, Elsa had a eureka moment. "...I have an idea."

Pulling away from her hug, Anna looked up at her. "What?"

"I've been looking at jobs in the paper for a while," Elsa explained. "I didn't intend to go for any of them, but it was just a thought. Considering the situation we're in, I think it's best if I start looking for a job. One of them looked worth it."

"Whoa, hold up! You don't have to!" Anna protested.

"Well... we can't exactly live off scraps for the rest of our lives can we?" Elsa argued. "Besides, I'd rather you not end up in a crummy job with an asshat like Hans for a boss. Trust me, I can get a good job around here. With my qualifications, I could probably end up earning more money for us."

"No, Elsa, I don't want you getting pushed around by some boss who hates you for being trans," Anna argued. "Trust me, Naveen got kicked from his job after his boss found out about his transition. I'm not letting some bigoted douche push you around."

"I can deal with it, Anna!" Elsa growled. "I've been dealing with that for most of my life!"

"I can get another job!" Anna shouted. "Just give me a chance!"

Kristoff, ever the therapist in training, realised that he needed to calm down this argument. He didn't want to see Elsa and Anna argue over this, not while Elsa was only trying to help them both out. Taking a deep breath he then spoke. "Anna, things are a little less strict in town that it used to be. I think Elsa could definitely find a job where her being trans isn't an issue."

That caused Anna to pause for a few seconds. "...you think so?"

"Oh, yeah, Elsa'll be fine," he assured her. "Besides, she's probably more capable than either of us. But then again... there are a lot of bigoted douchebags around here. She's gonna still need to be careful."

"I'll deal with them," Elsa told them. "Don't worry, I didn't get buff just so I could get pushed around," she said with a grin.

Anna finally giggled at that. "True. You could kick someone's ass to the ground."

"Well, I was beating Kristoff in arm wrestling just now."

"Yeah, she was!" He said with a laugh. "Although... we never actually finished our match to be brutally honest."

Elsa brushed the hair from Anna's forehead, smiling at her lovingly. She cupped her cheek, giving her the warmest expressions he could possibly do. "It'll be okay, baby."

"Okay," Anna agreed, sighing as she touched foreheads with Elsa. "Sorry I blew up at you guys."

"No... it's alright, you were just trying to look out for me." She held her hands. "And I appreciate it greatly."

Anna groaned, as she sat back down on the couch, rubbing her forehead. Today had been such a long day and all the crying and shouting had given her the worst migraine she'd ever had. "I really need a coffee... and to stroke my cat."

"Meow!" a small sound was heard as Carrie nuzzled Anna's legs. The cat curled her tail around Anna's finger, making the strawberry blonde chuckle as she stroked her ginger coloured fur.

"Speak of the Flerken," Kristoff joked.

Carrie meowed again as Anna picked up the cat and stroked her fur, sighing. "Ohhhh... I feel better now... gotta love being a cat owner." Carrie then purred, the soft, tender vibrating sound soothing Anna like was a baby in a crib.

"I'll get started on that coffee," Kristoff said, going into the kitchen.

Elsa then sat down on the couch, patting the side of the couch that was empty. "Come sit beside me. Let your darling Elsa give the love you need."

Anna shifted over to the other end of the couch, leaning on Elsa, with Carrie curled on her lap. She was so thankful for having a loving girlfriend. She rested her head on Elsa's large breasts, using them like a pillow as she had her hand rested on Carrie's fur.

Giggling a little at how cute both Anna and the cat were, Elsa kissed her cheek softly. She held her close, letting Anna feel warmth and love.

"So... What's the job you wanna try?" Anna wondered.

"It's for a freelance writer position," Elsa explained. "The local paper wants fresh blood, it seems."

"You write?"

"Mmm, here and there," Elsa replied. "I used to run a fitness blog in my spare time."

Anna smiled. "Well... Let's hope it's not literal hell for you." She then tilted her head up, putting on a playful expression. " ...kiss me?"

Elsa smirked. "I'll do more than kiss you, you adorable princess," she cooed, as she pulled Anna close, kissing her deeply and passionately. Anna sighed, wrapping her arms around Elsa as she let the blonde's lips take her to heaven and back.

"Whoa! If you two are gonna bang on the couch, let me know first!"

Not breaking the kiss, Elsa flipped off Kristoff. She was going to give Anna all the love she could possibly give.

Kristoff laughed good-naturedly, bringing in three mugs on a tray. "I got an idea. Let's put on YouTube and watch some Critical Role. Think the new episode just aired."

Anna grinned broadly, pulling out of making out with Elsa. "I could do that... that show always makes me laugh."

Elsa smiled. "Good... I'm sure that will help you feel much better"


	8. Chapter 8 - The Interview

_Chapter 8 - The Interview_

Elsa came in through the front door of Anna's apartment, looking like she'd been hit with a truck. Her tie was loose around her neck and she looked very emotionally drained. She hadn't had a good day from the looks of things.

Anna was sat down on the couch, reading a book and stroking the fluffy cat on her lap. As Elsa walked towards her, she looked up from her book. "...oh, I don't like that look."

Slumping towards her girlfriend, Elsa sighed, confirming what Anna was suspecting. "Another interview, another letdown."

"What happened this time?" She wondered. This was the fourth interview that Elsa had come back from and much like the others, it hadn't delivered the best results. Anna had such high hopes, but everyone was seemingly wanting to reject Elsa.

"Harumph, let's just say that it didn't go well." Elsa sat down next to Anna and flopped into her lap. The blonde groaned, tired and depressed. Anna's thighs were like a pillow to her now, soaking in her sadness and bad thoughts.

The redhead stroked her lover's hair, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hey don't be so glum, Elsa," Anna told her. "We both knew this wasn't gonna be easy. Besides the job market is very competitive these days, even for super qualified people like you."

"I know... " Elsa groaned. "At least they were kind about dropping me. Unlike the last place." She closed her eyes. "I thought I could have found one place that would accept by now... but I guess not." She groaned more. "I'm gonna go get a shower and take my pills. Could you get lunch started for us? I feel really hungry."

"Right a roonie!" Anna chirped. "I'll whip you up some good grub!"

"Thank you, darling," Elsa cooed, kissing her lover's cheek and heading to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, Elsa stripped down to her naked figure, placing her clothes in her's and Anna's shared bedroom. Closing the bathroom door, Elsa stepped into the shower cubicle and turned it on. She sighed heavenly as the water pelted her skin.

She remembered how good this shower had felt, how it had a hand in convincing her to stay here with Anna in the first place. Threading the shampoo through her hair, Elsa hummed a little cheerful tune to herself, knowing it would help her feel better.

Once she was all cleaned up, Elsa got out of the shower, wiping her hair with her towel. All she needed to do was take her pills and then it would be time for lunch. As she finished toweling off, her eyes caught...what appeared to be a little sundress cut in a different style than she or Anna wore on a hanger near the towel rack.

Huh? Elsa thought. That's weird.

She picked it up and studied it. I don't think I bought this; I definitely would have remembered buying this.

It seemed like she had a mystery on her hands.

"Anna?" Elsa wondered, wrapping a towel around herself to cover up her bare naked figure. "Could you come here a second? I've got a little problem."

A few seconds later, Anna went into the bathroom, curious to know what Elsa's problem was. "What's up?"

"Seems someone may have accidentally sent this to us" Elsa replied, showing Anna the dress.

Anna studied the outfit. "Huh. I would have remembered buying that. Then again I have drunkenly bought stuff from Amazon before."

"But you're sure you didn't buy this?"

"One-hundred percent sure."

Elsa thought for a moment. If Anna didn't buy this then who did? "Wait... Where's Kristoff?"

"I think he went out to meet some old friend of his, Sven or something," Anna informed her. "He's been gone all morning."

"Mmm," Elsa accepted. "Any idea when he'll be back?"

Anna shrugged. "Probably in a bit. He said he'd be back around lunchtime."

As if on cue, Elsa and Anna then heard the front door open and two big footsteps stomping on the doormat. It was Kristoff all right. Elsa frowned. Now she would get to the bottom of this.

"Hello! I'm back!" Kristoff called out to them, jovial as ever.

Elsa then looked at Anna and nodded. "I'll talk to him," she said softly."

"Okay," Anna replied, as Elsa went to her room to get changed. "Oh hey, Tiana wants to know if we want to have drinks with them tonight. She said she and the others wanted to take me dinner to try and check in on me after... you know... unching-pay ans-hay."

Rolling her eyes at Anna's pig Latin, Elsa nodded. "Sure, I might as well have some good use for my new suit that I bought."

After kissing Anna's cheek, Elsa headed to her room to get changed while Anna finished preparing lunch for them. Once she was in some casual clothing, she walked to the front door, seeing Kristoff hanging up his jacket.

"Hey big fella," she greeted him.

"Hi, Elsa," he replied. "Did the interview go okay?"

"Ah, could have gone better," she simply said, before walking up to him. Her eyes narrowed and darted from side to side as if she was trying to make sure they weren't being watched." Could we uh... talk? Privately?... alone?"

Kristoff gave Elsa a very confused look. "Um...sure."

Elsa turned around and walked away, Kristoff following her. If she was honest, Kristoff looked a little nervous. She was starting to heavily suspect him as the pill thief. Elsa brought him into her's and Anna's room and closed the door. With the door shut, she frowned at him.

"Kristoff... did you buy a sundress from Amazon?"

"W-What?"

"Don't lie to me, big guy, I know what you did."

"Elsa, I don't-"

Realising he was denying the truth, Elsa then held up the dress. "Because I think I would have remembered if I had bought this for me or for Anna."

"... maybe." He sighed and sat down on the bed. "I thought... you wouldn't notice." He groaned. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

Now that the truth had come out, Elsa felt bad for being so harsh. That's when she finally realized..."So are you just starting to figure this out?"

"W-What?!" Kristoff stuttered. "W-what do you mean?"

Elsa smiled. "Kristoff... you're a girl aren't you."

The blonde sighed, admitting to the truth. "Yeah... maybe, I don't know really." He rubbed the back of his head. "Look... when you started hanging around with us, I kinda started admiring you a lot. I was worried I might have a crush on you and I know Anna would kill me over that, but then I realized a while ago... that it wasn't me wanting to be with you, it was me wanting to be like you. A beautiful buff warrior goddess." He looked down. "I'm not sure about it myself, but I know that... I'm not actually this." He gestured to his body. "This doesn't feel like me anymore."

"So why hide the fact that you've bought girls' clothes?" Elsa asked the million-dollar question. "It's not like they're expensive or anything."

"I didn't want Anna to find out," Kristoff answered her. "I know she's fine with you and having friends like Naveen, but I was worried that if she found out I was like that, she might be shocked. I just... well, you know how she has been with surprises lately."

He had a good point. Anna already had enough on her plate lately, what with recovering from her disastrous experience of getting fired by Hans. Kristoff was right to be concerned about her. "It's alright," Elsa promised him, holding his hand. "I'll help you, I promise."

"You will?" he wondered.

She grinned brightly, shining like the sun up in the sky. "Of course I will. I can get you in touch with my doctor. He'll help you get going."

"R-really?" Kristoff stuttered, surprised.

"Really, really," Elsa assured him. "You can have pills all to yourself. I'll even put labels on our bottles so we know who's who."

Kristoff suddenly beamed with happiness and pulled Elsa into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much, Elsa!" He exclaimed, crying a little.

"gnk, you're welcome...can't breathe."

"Oooh sorry," Kristoff responded, letting Elsa go before the big hug did any permanent damage. "So should we both tell Anna?"

"I think so." Elsa agreed. Anna deserved to know. There no secrets in this crazy little family of theirs. Plus, she knew Anna would take it well now, especially if she was the one who broke the news to her. She was all too happy to be helping Kristoff with his new identity.

"Then let's do it."

xXx

Anna threw her arms around Kristoff after her and Elsa had told her the good news. Thankfully, she wasn't shocked that much about the fact Kristoff was Trans, but she was ecstatic at the news that Kristoff was a girl. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kristoff merely blushed, chuckling as he hugged her back. "Thanks, feisty pants."He sighed, glad she was fine with him being the way he now was.

She looked over at Elsa over his shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered, glad that Elsa had been willing to help their friend out with his situation.

Elsa grinned and walked over to Kristoff, putting a hand on his shoulder. Now that telling Anna was done, there still needed to be some important details she wanted to figure out. "We're both happy that you've come out, Kristoff... if you still wanna be called that, of course."

Kristoff thought for a moment. He hadn't really gotten the chance to think about this so much in detail. All of this was still so new to him. "I don't know... It doesn't really fit me, but I guess you can still call me that until I come up with a new name for myself."

"Want us to start using girl pronouns for you as well?" Anna wondered. "I mean, we don't have to go into this right away, whatever makes you comfortable."

"Not just yet," Kristoff responded. "I'm still really just figuring all this out. But thanks for asking. I'm really happy you girls are being supportive of me." She smiled. "Now... did Anna get some food ready? I'm starving!"

"You bet I did!" Anna chirped, before gesturing to the plates of food on the counter. For each of them, she'd prepared a nice lunch for them. Sandwiches, fresh meat and a healthy salad... and a lot of chocolate for Elsa, which she knew the blonde would love.

Elsa grinned, taking one of the chocolates. "Mmm... just what I needed."

"Hey save some for me!" Kristoff remarked.

As the three of them sat down to have lunch together, Anna then remembered something she'd been wanting to tell Elsa. "Oh! while you were in there with Kristoff, one of the people you applied to called, Elsa."

Elsa paused her eating a stick of celery. "Oh? I'm sure I got replies from everyone."

"Not everyone," Anna expressed. "See, remember when you were trying to get hired at that new Software company that started downtown?"

"That was the second interview right?" Kristoff wondered. "Sorry, Elsa's been for so many, I lost count."

Elsa gave him a look, a sharp glare that cut into her friend like an icy dagger.

"I put your profile on one of those online job sites," Anna replied. "I got a call back just now from someone who wants to hire you as a business consultant for that company. They wanted to offer you another job there. Best part, you don't have to leave the apartment to do it. It's a work from home deal. So while you're doing stuff, we can just be chilling together."

That was possibly the best news that Elsa had heard all day. She grinned widely, ecstatic at the news. "Oh, Anna that's wonderful!"

Kristoff whooped. "All right! Good news all around!"

Pulling her close, Elsa kissed Anna deeply and passionately. Kristoff could only watch as the two of them kissed so tenderly. Perhaps he should finish his salad.

"You two want to be alone right now?"He suggested. "Because if you two need to celebrate..."

Anna pulled away and giggled. "Nah, but get over her and get a hug, you!"

Kristoff smiled, hugging both his friends softly. He sighed. "I like warm hugs."

"Me too," Elsa agreed.

xXx

"You're kidding! He actually burned his face lighting a joint?"

Tiana laughed, recalling how funny the entire scene had been for her to watch. "Yeah! Just enough to singe his eyebrows. Talk about karma!"

"Wish I'd been there to see it!" Rapunzel chirped, sipping her drink.

Naveen chuckled. "He deserved it."

"Agreed," Cass added. "He only had himself to blame."

Elsa, Anna, Tiana, Lottie, Naveen, Cass and Rapunzel were all sitting around a table in a local restaurant not far from Anna's apartment. Kristoff had been left back at home to watch Carrie and the place, not that he minded of course.

As she finished up her ice cream sundae for her dessert, Anna felt relieved to be in the company of her friends again. It had been over two weeks since she'd gotten fired from the Subway and right now, she felt things were looking up for her, especially after telling Elsa the news about the new job she'd been hired for.

Elsa was glad she was out with Anna's friends again, mainly because Anna needed to have finally gotten out since her breakdown. As the two of them sat together, Elsa's hand reached over and held Anna's tightly, making the redhead blush softly.

Anna half wondered if Elsa was going to kiss her on the cheek, but Anna knew her girlfriend had decency. She wasn't going to embarrass her in public... or was she? She got her answer a few moments later, when she and Elsa shared a soft kiss on the lips.

"Awwww, aren't they just adorable!" Lottie cooed.

"They certainly are," Tiana chuckled as she took a swig of her mint julep. "So you got a new job, Elsa?"

"Yep. You're looking at the new business consultant for Buzztube Videos. I'm glad I'll be able to put my fancy schoolwork to good use."

"And glad that I helped you get it, of course," Anna replied, grinning. She cuddled up to Elsa and the blonde stroked her hair.

Cass raised her beer glass in a toast. "Then here's to good news!" They all clinked their glasses and drank, Anna downing hers in one gulp. Elsa was quite surprised at that. She hoped Anna wasn't going to drink too much. Dragging her home wasn't Elsa's idea of ending this rather perfect evening.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Lottie said, butting in for a moment. "Anna, remember how my daddy wants to do that game design?:

"Yeah, your dad recently bought out that big game studio in the city," Anna responded. "Not sure why, considering the only gamer in your family is Naveen."

"Currently at the top of the Overwatch leaderboard!" Naveen remarked.

"For Symmetra mains," Anna argued.

"Anyways...he wants to know if you'd be interested in being a beta tester for this RPG Naveen's brother is working on. He'll pay you $10 an hour for every other Saturday."

Anna stared, gobsmacked. "I...he would?"

Lottie giggled. "Well, I told Big Daddy you were looking for some work and mentioned you know a lot about art history. He wants to do this game where you have to find paintings that have been stolen. Well?"

"It's also got time travel in it too!" Naveen remarked. "It's like Mario 64, but more epic and not as goofy."

"Sounds like the deal of a lifetime," Anna admitted. While she hadn't hoped to be getting back into work, at least this was a fun thing she could do on the sidelines. Grinning, she nodded at Lottie. "I'm totally up for it! When do I start?"

Lottie grinned. "Just send me your details and I'll get you in touch with the guy who's heading the studio. Ummm... what was his name Naveen?"

"Tadashi," the dark-skinned man responded. "He's a former E-sports player who started the company a few years back. They haven't put out many big games... but Lottie's dad saw a lot of potential in them after he saw me playing one of their games."

"I don't play video games that much, but I would play it," Elsa stated.

"I can get you into gaming if you want, Elsa," Anna offered.

"Nah, I'm good," Elsa expressed. "I'll just stick to the tabletop games we play."

Anna grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll make a GM out of you yet!"

Smiling, Elsa petted Anna's head and the two of them continued chatting with their friends long into the night. Sure, Anna did actually need to be dragged home by Elsa after drinking so much she couldn't stand up, but it was worth it. Anything to be the company of her wonderful friends.

As for Elsa, well she felt more at peace with herself than she had in years.


	9. Chapter 9 - I'm A Girl Too

_Chapter 9 - I'm A Girl Too_

Elsa sat staring at the video. _Who in the world would think a kitten playing a ukelele is a viral video?_ She'd been watching this video about five times now and she still hadn't gotten the point of it. Cass had told her it was something that she would find funny, but Elsa was more confused than amused.

Still, it was a nice way to put her work behind her. She'd been working as a consultant for Buzztube for about two weeks now and already she was making more money than she'd ever expected. Anna was doing quite well for herself too, being hired as a game tester.

Life was seemingly blissful as always for them, and the memories of Anna's horrible week of getting fired was far past them. As Elsa realised she'd watched the cat video for long enough, she turned it off and sent a message to Cass on Facebook.

**Elsa: Thanks, Cass, but I think I'll pass. I already got one crazy cat in my life ;)**

**Cassandra: Hey, it's cool. Catch ya later!**

After typing that message, Carrie jumped up onto Elsa's leg, purring. Elsa smiled and stroked her fur.

"Hey girl," she cooed, the ginger cat purring softly. Elsa sighed, feeling relaxed as the little furball snuggled up to her on her lap. The blonde closed her eyes, relaxing.

All was quiet with the world; honestly, she could fall asleep right now...

"Hey, Elsa!" Came a voice from the back bedroom.

Elsa jumped up, Carrie leaping up from her spot on the blonde's lap. "U-uh, yeah?" she stuttered, having been shocked from her daze.

"Could you help me with something real fast?" Anna called back. "Hope I'm not bothering you!"

"Sure. Hang on!" She closed her laptop and got up, heading to where Anna was.

Following the voice, Elsa soon found Anna and Kristoff in the former's room as Anna helped the blonde try on some of Elsa's spare bras. Elsa was a little surprised that Kristoff was wanting to try on girl clothes so quickly.

"What do you think?" Anna asked. "Does your bra suit her?"

"Oh, we're using the girl pronouns for Kristoff now?" Elsa wondered. "Is Kristoff comfortable with that?"

"Yeah, I figured that now that I'm really sure that I'm a girl, I should try and start looking the part. Anna wanted to help me start transitioning a little," Kristoff replied. "So... how do I look?" she asked, striking a little pose.

Looking her friend over, she saw how the bra was neatly clasped around her muscular chest. It wasn't the best fit, considering Elsa was a size or two smaller, but she had to admit, she did look pretty good with the bra on. "Beautiful. You're a dream girl, Kristoff." She answered with a grin.

The tall girl blushed. "Thanks... sorry if I stole your bra."

"It's alright, I steal Anna's sometimes too," she confessed with a laugh.

"Hey!" Anna crossed her arms and mock-pouted. "I'm going to hide my clothes from now on."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at Anna's reaction. She didn't want to steal Anna's clothes at first, but considering when she first arrived at Anna's place, she didn't have many clothes of her own, she didn't have a choice. But even though she'd bought clothes of her own, Anna's style seemed to suit her more.

Walking over to Kristoff and stroking her chest, Elsa smiled. "You wanna try some other girl clothes on now? I've got a few skirts I packed with me."

"Nah, I'm not that much of a girly girl," Kristoff chuckled. "I guess I'll probably be a straight up butch lesbian when all this transitioning is over."

"We'll get you some flannel, then," Elsa remarked. "Nothing screams lesbian like a flannel shirt."

Anna felt her heart melt at the interchange between Elsa and Kristoff. This was nice, warm and wholesome. They really did feel like a big awkward family now. Plus, Elsa being the experienced woman in this situation and educating Kristoff was rather sweet to see.

"Anna. Anna?"

The redhead snapped out of her reverie. "Huh, what?"

The blonde woman hid a smile. Her girlfriend was so cute. "I'm gonna take a shower. Could you shut down my laptop for me?"

"Sure," Anna agreed.

Elsa then gave her a wink and walked out of the room.

As the buff blonde woman walked out, Kristoff chuckled with a grin on her face. "Boy, you were out of it." She said, shaking her head.

Anna looked back at her, a little confused. "Excuse me?"

She smirked. "Elsa was looking at you like a lion at a steak. That was an invitation, ya dummy."

"Invi-oh. Oh!" Anna blushed bright red. Well, she and Elsa hadn't exactly done it in a while and Elsa was probably in the mood.

"Yeah, oh. So if I were you, I'd take that invite. Just don't be too loud, okay?"

Anna took Kristoff's advice, heading to the front room and turning off Elsa's laptop. She did take a quick look at the video Elsa had been watching. She giggled. Cat videos were her favourite. How could Elsa not like them? Well, they did already have a funny cat in the house.

She soon headed to the bathroom, stripping down to her naked form. Strangely, she couldn't find any sign of Elsa. Was the blonde hiding somewhere? Maybe in school, she was a champion at hide and seek? Anna couldn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly someone came up behind her.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice rumbled into her ear, deeply and lustfully. The voice made Anna feel shivers down her spine. She smiled as she felt soft loving hands caressed her freckled skin.

"Idina Menzel?" She suggested jokingly, having once wondered how similar the famous singer and Elsa sounded.

"Close enough," Elsa teased, kissing Anna's neck.

The redhead sighed at that.

"Wanna help me clean up, beautiful?"

"Y-Yeah..." Anna sighed, turning around and walking into the shower with her.

As they closed the cubicle door and Elsa turned on the water, the blonde pounced upon her lover, kissing her deeply. She moaned, feeling Elsa press her weight upon her.

Anna whimpered, hooking a leg around her waist. The water steamed over them, adding an atmosphere to the situation.

While her skin was getting wet, Anna could feel that something else was getting wet as well. Elsa's powerful foreplay, plus the fact she was staring at a muscular goddess was greatly turning her on.

The blonde pressed her against the wet tile of the shower, now kissing along her neck. Her lips trailed along Anna's collarbone, right up to the bridge of her cheek.

Anna whimpered, feeling so sensitive as Elsa's lips spread all over her skin. They had already learned that her sensitive skin was a big turn on during foreplay

Sighing, Anna held Elsa close, feeling the soft pressing of lips to her skin.

But she wanted to taste those lips again and brought Elsa back into a kiss. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around Elsa, making out with her passionately under the water.

"Hand me the Shampoo?" Elsa said against Anna's mouth, before kissing her more and more. Anna was hopeless in the kiss, but eventually managed to reach down with her arm while being kissed against the tiled wall.

Elsa opened it, squeezing a small amount into her palm, pulling away. "Let me clean you up, baby," she cooed. Turning Anna around, Elsa started putting the soap into her hair, fingers threading between wet, strawberry blonde locks.

Anna closed her eyes at the feel of those strong, beautiful hands massaging the soap into her hair. So soft and gentle. As Elsa put another dollop of soap into her hair, Anna rested herself against Elsa, as the blonde also massaged her temples.

Then she felt a hand take her wrist and slip it between Elsa's legs. Anna blushed as she turned to stare into her girlfriend's icy blue eyes.

"Help me out while I'm helping you," Elsa insisted with a loving wink.

Grinning, Anna then started touching Elsa's folds as the blonde rubbed the shampoo into her hair. Elsa's other hand she started to teasing Anna's breasts, squeezing her firm nipples which were hard like ice. This made Anna sigh as she was groped.

"Ahhhh!" Elsa moaned softly from the touch of Anna's fingers. She wrapped her legs around Anna's wrist, trying to keep the fingers inside of her. She was very wet, no thanks to the shower. She kept looking at Anna, but still moaned heavenly.

Fortunately, Elsa managed to finish washing Anna's hair before putting her hands on either side of Anna's head as she moaned in pleasure. The waves of pleasure were rising over her as Anna was using both of her hands to pleasure her insides.

Then, Anna thrust a finger inside of her lover, thumbing her clit. That was making Elsa moan even more. As Anna continued putting pressure on her beautiful girlfriend's folds, Elsa could feel herself growing wetter and closer to the climax.

Touching Elsa's forehead, Anna smirked. "Come on, Elsie... you know you want to."

"Yes... I want to come!" Elsa cried, holding Anna close. She gave her a feverish kiss as Anna's fingers hit that sweet spot. She was almost at her edge, her wave about to crest and come down. Finally, it happened, the release she'd been waiting for.

Elsa groaned as she came, shutting her eyes as the hot water streamed down her back and between her legs, washing away her orgasm. She sighed, breathing heavily. Her body felt so hot and flustered in that shower cubicle.

Anna loved watching Elsa's face as she came, the way her mouth hung open as her eyes screwed shut. It was adorable and sexy all at once. She cupped Elsa's cheeks, grinning. The blonde took in a few deep breaths and just gazed at Anna lovingly.

Then Elsa started kissing her again, pressing her against the wall firmly. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, sighing heavily as she was kissed. Elsa raised a leg, pinning Anna to the wall even more tightly than before. She was very lustful still.

"Mmm, you're so talented with your fingers, Anna." Elsa moaned, between kisses.

"Why don't you use your fingers on me?" Anna requested. She figured she should get some reward for pleasuring her lover so well.

"Oh... I've got something much better than my fingers," said the goddess in front of her. She then got down on her knees gently travelling downwards.

Before she could respond Anna gasped, and then moaned as Elsa began to eat her out against the shower tiles. She thunked her back against it, running her fingers through damp hair. Her tongue felt amazing as ever as she pushed her head deeper into her folds.

With great passion, Elsa licked her out, her tongue tasting the opening between her legs softly and gently. The wetness of the shower was already greatly adding to the moistness of Anna's flesh. Her face found itself buried in Anna's tender labia.

"Fuck!" Anna yelped cutely, then clapped a hand over her mouth. Elsa was making her feel more amazing than ever. Was she really a goddess of sex as well as strength? By this point, Anna definitely thought so. There was no way Elsa could be this good in sex and not have some divine power.

Elsa continued to eat her girlfriend out, smirking delightfully as she did so. Anna tasted so fresh and sweet, like Elsa was helping herself to an entire fruit bowl. But Elsa wasn't satisfied with fruit, she wanted the juice within Anna.

"Mmm...you're delicious, babe."

"Elsa..."

Elsa licked Anna more, wanting her to cum in the shower. She wanted the juices to squirt all over her face and drench her like the raining torrent they were under. "I'm gonna eat this lovely clit of yours and make you come so much."

"Mmm!"

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and the pleasure the two of them were having was sadly interrupted.

"Sorry, sorry, just have to piss real fast!" Kristoff's voice said from behind the frosted glass. "Don't mind me!"

Anna wanted to yell at him to go away but Elsa suddenly doubled her efforts. She whined and clutched Elsa's head to her, screaming for mercy. She was so embarrassed, but the fact that Kristoff had caught them was turning her on for some reason.

She was more thankful that the glass was all steamed up so their friend couldn't stare in.

There was the sound of a zipper, a trickle of fluid splashing into the bowl, and then the toilet flushing. The zipper zipped up the and Kristoff, with her voice strained slightly said: "Keep it down a little". She dashed then dashed out, much to the relief of Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes, flushing red with embarrassment. _'Kristoff, I swear to god.'_

"Do you want me to keep going?" Elsa wondered.

"Yes, don't you fucking stop!" Anna growled aggressively.

Elsa saluted her and started to eat her again, making Anna moan louder. The sexual frustration made her even more lustful than before. God, she wanted to orgasm badly. She felt her knees going weak. She was surprised she was even still standing on her own two feet.

"...come for me, Anna."

Whining loudly, Anna finally came, releasing her fluids. They rained down from her folds like a little shower of their own, drenching Elsa's face. Thankfully, the water managed to clean Elsa up, making her as sparkling and as radiant as the sun.

Cleaning her up, Elsa was enjoying the taste. She smiled up at her from her knees. "You okay?"

Anna nodded. "Aside from our mutual friend killing the moment... yes." She sighed. "Wanna get some dinner? I'm starving."

xXx

After getting changed and Anna having told Kristoff off for interrupting them, dinner was served in the form of Elsa ordering pizza for them. As they ate the pizza, Anna sighed as she bit a big cheesy chunk off her mozzarella slice.

Elsa was having a Hawaiian pizza, her favorite apparently, and Kristoff was having a mushroom and ham offering. After finishing one of her slices, she saw that Kristoff looked a little distracted. She was chewing very slowly as if she was deep in thought.

As she watched Kristoff halfheartedly chew Anna had to find out what was up. "You okay?" she asked, a little worried about her friend. Usually, Kristoff would have vacuumed half the thing by now, so this was very unlike her.

Noticing as well how slow Kristoff was chewing, Elsa looked at her as well. "Yeah, you alright Kristoff. You've barely eaten your Pizza. Did we order you one that was too big?"

Kristoff sighed, looking up from her pizza "...this is going to sound stupid. But I want to change my name to match the new person I'm going to be. I feel like I'm ready for that as well."

"That's really good, Kristoff," Elsa told her. "I'm glad you're wanting to take that step with your transition."

"There's... just one small problem though," the blonde girl told them.

"Which is?"

Kristoff groaned. "The only name I can think of is Krista!" She lamented, putting her slice down. She buried her head in her arms, groaning. Elsa and Anna did feel sad for her, and Elsa definitely wanted to help Kristoff with this.

"That can be your name if you want," Elsa suggested. "That's how I decided my new name when I transitioned. I just took what my old name was and found a girl version of it." She smiled. "I think Mulan said she did the same too. It's fine to choose your name that way."

"Maybe for you... but for me, it doesn't feel right..." Kristoff sighed. "I just... I want to have a fresh start with this new me and I want to push everything that was Kristoff Bjorgman to one side... Sorry... I hope I'm not ruining dinner."

"You aren't," Anna assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kristoff picked up her slice again and devoured it quickly. She then scoffed down three more slices. Wiping the grease off her fingers, she said "I want something different, you know. Something unique. Something that'll totally work for the new me."

Elsa sat back thinking. What name would be good for someone like Kristoff? It had to be a name that conveyed the best parts of her. Kristoff was kind, friendly and was always supportive of her friends. While deep in thought, Elsa remembered someone from her past.

_Would her name be good for Kristoff?_ Elsa thought. _Well... she did help me a long time ago and she was a dear friend._

Elsa smiled. "I know the perfect name for you. One I think would suit you well."

"Oh?" Anna looked over at Elsa. "What did you come up with?"

Elsa looked at Kristoff. "Why don't you call yourself Joanna, Kristoff? That was the name of my first girlfriend... she was nice to me and helped me through a lot. I've always remembered her name fondly."

"You've never mentioned her before," Anna admitted. "But then again, you kinda are really good when we have sex, so I supposed you had to get that experience from somewhere."

"I like it," Kristoff agreed. "It's a beautiful name... from now on, I'm Joanna."

"It's nice to meet you, Joanna," Elsa grinned, giggling. "I'm just happy you like it."

Joanna then asked, "So what happened to her?... your Joanna I mean."

Looking down, Elsa wondered if she wanted to tell Anna and Kristoff all about this, the finer details of why she had to run away from home. She shook her head, realizing that things were best left unsaid. "Mmm, we lost touch after...well, circumstances," she said, making up an excuse."

"Oh. Well, I like my name." Joanna stood up, holding her cup of Pepsi high. "As of this moment, I am now Joanna! Warrior Princess!"

"Then I am your warrior queen," Elsa agreed, smiling now and joining in the fun. "Queen Elsa Frost of um... what's this city called Anna?"

"Arendelle City," Anna replied. "So... if Joanna's the warrior princess and Elsa is the warrior queen... what does that make me?"

"...Gabrielle?" Elsa wondered.

"Oh, warrior bard! I like it!"

"Wait for a second, that means you'll need to hide your romance in subtext," Joanna realized.

"Damn," Anna swore.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ashes Of The Past

_Chapter 10 - Ashes Of The Past_

_Two years later_

Elsa sat with Carrie on her lap, going through reports and such. She bobbed her head to her work playlist. Thankfully there wasn't too much to go over, just a few more documents. Thanks to her skills as a business consultant, Buzztube Videos had become a very financially successful enterprise.

For the past year, Elsa had really done well for herself, in terms of money. She was nowhere near being a millionaire like some might have wanted, but as long as there was enough money to support herself, Anna and Joanna, she didn't mind. She was just happy enough as she was.

So much had happened in the past two years for their little family. Joanna had gotten surgery and legally declared herself a woman. Cass and Rapunzel had gotten married. The game Anna had been helping to test had come out and was a sales hit, but best of all, nothing bad had happened to anyone in their life.

Stroking Carrie, Elsa smiled down at the small cat. Well, she wasn't very small now. She was due to have kittens soon. Apparently, she'd been having a "fling" with another cat in the neighbourhood, according to Anna. She felt the Cat's belly, feeling the small tiny kittens inside of her.

That made Elsa blush, as she thought of Anna and her being mothers. Anna being pregnant with her child was quite an adorable thought.

Just as Elsa was closing her laptop down, the door opened to the apartment then opened "I have returned triumphant!" Joanna said, holding up grocery bags.

Elsa smiled, as the tall blonde brushed her hair from her eyes like she was some famous superhero. "You brought the goodies?"

"I did indeed!" She plonked the bags on the table. "Take out all the snacks you want and just leave the beef jerky, that's mine."

"Joanna, you're an angel and if I wasn't dating Anna, I'd kiss you right now," Elsa chuckled, sighing as she found a small pack of white chocolate. "You're so sweet." She opened the packet and broke off a small piece for herself. What a delicious treat to end the day with.

"Well, you've certainly been a delightful guest since you started staying here," Joanna responded. "Is Anna back?" She asked as she took off her jacket and hung it up.

"No sadly, but..." She sighed, thinking of Anna. "She's been on my mind so much today. Tonight is our anniversary after all." She smiled. "One year of bliss."

Joanna smirked. "Hard to believe you've been here a year now." She grinned as she took the potato chips out of the bags. "Whatcha going to do tonight?" She asked, opening one of the packets and starting to eat it."

"I was thinking we'd go see a movie, then have dinner afterwards."

"Ooh, at that new Italian place?" Joanna replied with a mouthful of crisps, before she swallowed. "Linguinis I think?"

"Yep," Elsa confirmed. Anna had been wanting to go there for some time now, but she knew that the place was expensive. Thankfully, Elsa had been saving up enough money for the occasion. Her beautiful girlfriend deserved that reward for being such a kind presence in her life.

"Anything else you're planning?" Joanna wondered. She then winked at Elsa, who blushed."Come on... you did tell me about a month ago you were thinking of asking her."

Elsa sighed. "I was thinking of doing it... but I don't know. We've been together two beautiful years and we're happy but..."

"But what?"

"Is it too soon?"

Joanna shook her head. "I don't think so. You want to be together and what better way to do that than to get married?"

Elsa sighed. She did want to marry Anna. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. But there was always that sense of nagging doubt inside of her. She'd even bought the ring already, but... was it worth it? She was happy with Anna already.

"But Anna might want a big fancy wedding... and I don't exactly have that sort of money right now."

Joanna raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you super rich?"

"My parents were," Elsa expressed. "But when I ran away, I got locked out of my bank accounts. I did stash some money in my car when I left, but all of that's probably been spent by now."

"Ouch. Well, nothing says you can't get married at City Hall."

"Anna won't be satisfied with that," Elsa told her. "And I want the happiest day of our lives to be magical, like out of a fairy tale. And trust me, City Hall is super dreary. I should know, I studied architecture at school."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Great, my roommate is a geometry nerd."

"Don't you mean architecture, goofus?" She said nudging her playfully

"You know what I meant," Joanna pouted.

She laughed. "I know, I'm messing with ya."

The tall blonde said "Well. she should be home soon. I doubt she and Tiana can be gone for much longer. Why don't you go get ready?"

"Right, gotcha," Elsa said, getting up. "And Joanna... Keep the whole proposing thing between us okay?"

"You got it," Joanna agreed, before heading into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Elsa smiled and headed to her room. Closing the door, she reached into a secret drawer and pulled out the box with the ring in it. She closed her eyes, imagining Annas beaming face as the ring would be on her finger. This would be her ultimate gift to her, for all the kindness she'd shown her, all the love she'd given her since that fated day they'd met at the Subway.

Tonight was going to be the happiest night of their lives and Elsa vowed in that moment to keep it that way. But she just worried about Anna looking deeper into her past again. There were still some things she still hadn't told her... things that she thought Anna needed to know.

Still... there would be plenty of time to wait. Elsa went into her wardrobe and started to get changed, wanting to look her best for Anna.

xXx

Anna and Tiana walked through the shopping mall, Tiana stopping to take a look in the window of a nearby baby clothes shop. Her girlfriend, Lottie, was pregnant with their child and Tiana had asked Anna to come with her for baby clothes shopping.

Even though the baby wasn't due for another three months, Tiana wanted to start shopping as much as she can. Anna could really tell she was really committed to trying to be the best mother she could possibly be. She wondered how she could cope, but then remembered that Tiana was a jack of many trades.

In the past year, Anna's friend had eventually quit her job at the Subway, wanting to pursue her dream of starting her own restaurant. She'd been successful so far, thanks to Lottie's father buying her a place for her to start with.

She'd even asked Anna if she wanted a job there, but Anna decided to politely decline. She was in the games industry now, not the food business. Already, several game studios were asking her to beta test their releases, after how well her first game project had gone.

But tonight, Anna and Tiana had cast off their busy lives to just do a bit of shopping as friends, even if they were shopping for a different purpose. Currently, they were browsing the aisles of a department store for baby clothes.

"Ooh! What about this one?" Anna grabbed the Doctor Who babygrow from one of the shelves she was near and held it up.

Tiana looked over at her pursed her lips. "Mmm...no, I don't think so." She shook her head.

"What! The Doctor speaks baby."

"I'm not a sci-fi nerd like you, Anna."

"Okay, okay." Anna put it back. _You really are Miss Picky today, aren't you Tia._ She looked around the shelves some more, wondering there was anything else that would be suitable and wouldn't be discarded by Tiana instantly.

Looking down one peg of clothes, Anna then beamed. It seemed like she'd found the perfect thing. "Oh, wait! What about this?" She grabbed the little t-shirt and held it up. It read "My parents rolled a natural 20 and made me."

Tiana stared at the shirt and couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I like that one."

"It's much more fitting, considering what the kid's mamas' do."

Tiana smiled. "Alright, put it in the basket."

Anna did so. As she and Tiana sat down to go over the things they'd bought together, Anna put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a curious smile. "You ready to be a mama?" she wondered. "I mean... you seem very prepared for it."

Shaking her head in uncertainty, Tiana sighed. "I... I really don't know. I mean, I said yes when Lottie asked, but lately, I've been wondering... I lost my dad when I was very young and since I'm technically the dad here... I'm worried something could happen to me." She held one of the babygrows they'd bought in her arms. "I really want my kid to grow up with both parents."

"Hey, it won't be like that," Anna assured her. "You'll be a good mom, Tia and I'll do my damned best to make sure nothing bad happens to you or your family."

"I appreciate that a lot Anna," Tiana responded. "But my girl is expecting. I can't help but worry."

Anna sighed. "I wonder if I'll be like that if Elsa and I have kids."

"Well, shouldn't you get married first?"

"I don't see a ring on your finger," Anna remarked.

"I know, I know but I get the feeling that Elsa is one of those old-fashioned types."

"Guess I'll have to wait and see," Anna admitted. She had wondered if Elsa was going to marry her or not, but she would be happy whatever Elsa was going to decide for them. She did love her and any future that involved her and Elsa being together was good for her.

"Yeah," Tiana agreed. She looked into her shopping basket. "Well, I think we've got enough stuff. Let's pay and head home. I believe you should be with your girlfriend, considering it's your one-year anniversary tonight."

Anna blushed. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that... still crazy to believe I first met her at the Subway a year ago."

"Time sure flies when you're madly in love," Tiana joked.

"Yeah." Anna grinned broadly. "I'll say it goes by fast."

After paying for their things, Tiana then gave Anna a lift home. It wasn't too long a drive, which gave Anna and Tiana plenty of time to talk about various things. But Anna did wish she had her own car at this point. She hated not getting round to getting a licence.

As they stopped on her doorstep, Anna reached for the door, but before she could open it Tiana called out to her.

"Hey, Anna," Tiana replied. "Sorry for dragging you out on your special night."

"It's fine," Anna told her. "Your happiness is just as important as mine."

Tiana gave her friend a warm and tender hug "Tell Elsa and Joanna hi for me."

"Will do," Anna replied.

Heading into the apartment, Anna soon opened the door. The familiar scent of the home filled her nostrils and the warm glow of her abode warmed her heart. "Elsie! Joanna, I'm home!" She took off her jacket. "Sorry I'm late, Tia was very picky about baby clothes."

Joanna walked in from the kitchen. "Oh, Hey feisty pants!" She chirped.

"Hey! Where is my girlfriend?"

"Right here," a beautiful voice cooed.

Anna looked around, seeing Elsa standing in the doorway of her bedroom wearing a black tuxedo and bow tie. She walked up to Anna carrying a bouquet of Crocus flowers (Anna's favourite) and got down, offering them to her. "Happy Anniversary, baby."

"I...whoa." Anna's jaw dropped down. Sure she'd seen Elsa in a suit a few times before, but... damn she looked amazing. The way the jacket and pants just fit her frame, to the whole dashing prince vibe she was giving off. Anna's heart skipped a few beats. She fell in love with her girlfriend all over again.

Joanna grinned and closed Anna's jaw.

"Ready to paint the town?" Elsa wondered, but already knew Anna's answer.

"I... YES!" Anna grinned, hugging Elsa tight. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"You didn't," Elsa agreed. "Do you like the flowers?"

"I love them," Anna said, smelling the scent of the bouquet. "My favourite... Oh, Elsa, I love you so much!" She looked at Joanna. "Hey, Jo, can you put these in water?"

"Sure can do!" The buff blonde woman replied.

Elsa grinned, taking Anna's hands. "So... are you gonna get ready? or this a casual anniversary date?"

"Oh yes, I'm getting ready!" Anna chirped. "I've got a new dress for the occasion."

"Can't wait to see it," Elsa responded.

Joanna snorted from the kitchen. "And here I am spending an evening with my sweatpants, ice cream and Netflix."

xXx

The date went just as well as Elsa could have hoped. She took Anna to see some new Disney movie she'd been excited for, which made her really happy and when she found out they were having dinner at her new favourite restaurant, she was completely over the moon.

Watching Anna eat was always amusing to Elsa. Even though in that sexy, long red dress of hers she looked like a seductive angel, in reality, she was the same dork as always, scoffing down food so quickly. Elsa had to hide a giggle behind a napkin.

When she was finished with her food completely, Anna put down her fork and sat back. "Oh, damn, I don't think I could eat another bite."

Elsa groaned as well, patting her stomach "Oof, me neither." As much as she loved Italian cuisine, she did admit it was very filling for her.

As she wiped her mouth, Anna grinned over at her dapper girlfriend. It was delicious though." She held Elsa's hand, holding it tightly. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Els." She gave her a smile that almost looked like she was actually glowing.

"Ah, you're welcome. A nice way to spend our one year anniversary, don't you think?" She held Anna's hand back, leaning close and staring into her teal eyes. The candles made Anna's freckles shimmer on the surface of her pinky skin.

Anna smiled. "Yeah. I can't believe it's been one year."

"Neither can I." The blonde said with a chuckle.

"It feels like last week I was helping you to your car," Anna stated. "Too bad you had to sell it. It was a real nice car."

"It was costing me a fortune to run," Elsa reminded her. "Besides, I thought you liked the Mini I bought instead."

"I do!" Anna agreed. "But... that old cars of yours was so cool. Kinda made you look like a secret agent if I'm honest."

"Bond, Elsa Bond," the blonde recited in an English accent. "Eh, if I wanted to make people think I was a spy, I'd have bought an Aston Martin." She and Anna then laughed. "Besides, my new car doesn't contribute much to global warming."

"I guess that's a good thing," Anna agreed. "Here's to the polar bears then."

After having a drink with Elsa, Anna checked something on her phone, As she was looking at her device, Elsa thought for a moment. Was now a good time to give Anna the ring? She had to do it at some point and now did seem a good time.

However, as Elsa was about to reach for the ring in her jacket's inner pocket, she looked out of the window. As she narrowed her eyes, she saw something, something that made her need to give it more than just a glance. She narrowed her eyes, focusing more on the object of her attention.

It looked like a figure, standing in the alleyway just opposite the restaurant. It had actually started to rain outside, so Elsa couldn't make out the figure as clearly as she wanted. They seemed to be wearing a hooded coat and... were they looking at her. She narrowed her gaze, and then gasped.

_No... it can't be..._

Anna looked up, seeing her girlfriend's face distorted in what seemed like despair. "What? What is it?"

"N-Nothing," Elsa stuttered. She shook her head. Her mind was probably anxious and playing tricks on her."Just thought I'd seen something."

Then Anna giggled, wiping her brow. "Don't tell me you're still spooked after our horror movie marathon the other weekend." She smirked. "I knew you were secretly a scaredy cat."

"No, it's not that," Elsa admitted. "Although Joanna's scream was kinda funny,"

"She certainly has the girly scream down pat!" Both of them laughed at the humorous memory. Joanna had told them she was brave, but at the first jumpscare she'd screamed so loud, the entire apartment building had woken up. It was quite funny and they'd all had a good laugh about it at the time.

But the happy memory wasn't distracting Elsa enough from... the person outside. She glanced out the window, wanting to really make sure this wasn't some trick of the mind. It wasn't. The person in the coat was standing outside still.

Elsa shuddered. She knew it couldn't possibly be her, and yet it was. There was no other explanation for it. The person outside was staring at her, had been watching her and Anna. But she wouldn't give in to fear. She couldn't. Not in front of Anna and especially not tonight.

"Hey, are you okay?" came Anna's voice again. "Seriously, Els, you look as pale as a sheet."

"I'm fine," Elsa told her. The blonde sighed. She didn't care. Tonight was hers and Anna's night together and that's what really mattered in the end. She realised that she had to cheer herself up and luckily, she'd brought just the thing to put a smile back on her face.

She checked her jacket pocket, the ring was still there. _Okay, it's now or never, Elsa._

"Anna...?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"There's something I...that I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

Elsa opened her mouth, she was ready to say those magic words. 'Anna, will you marry me?'. But then her face drained of colour. She looked like she had been hit by a truck. The person was walking across the street now, towards the restaurant.

"Elsa?"

"We need to go. Now."

"What, go?" But Elsa didn't say anything as she got up from the table and went over to the cashier. "Hey, Elsa, what's wrong?!" Anna demanded, but as Elsa dumped the cash on the table and put on her coat, she didn't respond. Anna put on her own jacket and rushed to her girlfriend. "Elsa!"

Suddenly, Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her outside through the door into the pouring rain. Anna could barely see in the darkened sky and raging torrent. She felt Elsa grabbing her arm tightly as she looked around. Anna thought they were going to the car, but Elsa then pulled her girlfriend in the other direction.

"Elsa wait!" Anna nearly tripped over her own feet. They ran across the slippery pavement, cars rushing past them. Elsa was running faster than she'd ever run before, determined to keep Anna safe from... whoever was following them.

"Just stay close to me and don't look back!" Elsa called, an urgent tone in her voice.

"What's going on?!" Anna protested.

"I'll tell you when we're away as far away as possible!"

Looking over her shoulder as Elsa dragged her along the street, Anna gasped as she noticed the woman in the raincoat following them. She had flashbacks to the horror movie marathon, of a movie with a serial killer dressed just like that.

"Elsa, there's someone following us!"

"I know, don't look at them!" she ordered.

They ran as fast as they could until they were near a park. Once they were there, Elsa led Anna into a nearby shelter and they sat down to catch their breath. Thankfully, they were now dry from the pouring rain around them.

Elsa looked around. The mysterious figure hadn't followed them here, but she knew she'd catch up. She was angry at herself. After all this time... why now? She looked at Anna, who was gasping for breath next to her. Obviously, she didn't usually run this much, especially in a skinny dress.

Anna panted, out of breath. She then glared at Elsa. "Okay...what the fuck is going on Elsa?! Who the fuck was that person in the coat!" Her face drained of colour as well. "Oh god, is that your dad or something?"

"No," Elsa denied. "It's not him... but it is definitely someone else." She wiped her brow. "There's only one explanation... it's someone from my past... someone who I've been wanting to ignore ever since I ran away from home."

Anna's eyes widened. "Seriously? Who?"

"Uh, well, she's my...you see, she's my mo-"

"Hello, Elsa."

The blonde then paused, turning to see a woman wearing a hood standing behind her and Anna. The woman removed her hood, revealing herself. She was an older woman with short brown hair in a bun. Although there were a few differences, she looked at lot like Elsa.

"Who are you?" Anna wondered, frowning in anger. "What do you want with my girlfriend?"

The woman smiled a little. "My names Idunn. I'm Elsa's-"

"Mother," the blonde finished. "Anna... this is my mother."


	11. Chapter 11 - Look To The Future

_Chapter 11 - Look To The Future_

Anna looked between the two of them. "...wait, what?" This woman was Elsa's mother. She could see the family resemblance.. but why had she come to find her. Didn't Elsa say that she didn't want anything to do with her family after running away?

She had so many questions, but she knew that neither of the two women next to her were in any mood to answer them. They seemed very antagonistic towards one another, Elsa very much so in particular. She didn't blame her though.

Anger was rising in Elsa's chest. How dare her mother barge in on her life like this, ruining hers and Anna's special night. As if she hadn't contributed enough to her misery, now she had to take part in ruining what little happiness she had.

Her mother then spoke. "Why did you run, Elsa?"

"Why do you think I did?" Elsa argued, her hand clenching into a muscular fist. "To get away from dad after you couldn't protect me." She pointed at her. "You didn't try and stop this from happening to me!"

"Sweetheart, I-I did try."

"Like hell you did," Elsa growled. "You let him throw my girlfriend out of the house and call her a fag!" She strode up to her. "I should punch you in the face right now for what you did to me, what you let happen to me."

"But you can't can you?," Idunn said. "I don't blame you for hating me, Elsa."

"Hate you?" Elsa rasped. "Mother I-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Anna roared, scaring both of them. She fumed with anger as well. She couldn't let Elsa's family troubles ruin their night and had to stop the argument before Elsa did something she might end up regretting. "Someone is gonna explain to me what the hell is going on here!"

Elsa jumped. If Elsa thought her mother in the raincoat was terrifying, Anna, when she was angry, was honestly the devil incarnate. Realising she didn't want to make this scene in front of her, she sighed, nodding. "Alright, we'll explain... right mother?" She ended that on a sarcastic note.

Idunn then sat down on the bench that Anna was on, putting her hands on her lap. "Certainly."

Sitting on the opposite side of Anna, Elsa gave her mother a daggers stare. The last thing she wanted was this woman to try and twist the story in her favour.

"Okay... so why exactly are you stalking us, Mrs Frost?" Anna wondered. "And why does Elsa hate you so much? I thought her dad was the bad one in the family."

"Alright, allow me to explain." She sighed. "You see, a couple years ago, Elsa came to us and introduced us to her girlfriend, Joanna. I'd known Joanna and knew she and Elsa were friends. I was very happy to hear they'd become a couple. Needless to say, her father wasn't...very pleased. He wasn't fond of Elsa's transition, but I'd kept him at bay. But this sent him over the edge a lot."

"I knew that part," Anna responded. "Elsa told me that her dad was constantly transphobic to her and one night she just left."

"That's a lie and you know it," Elsa argued. "My dad hit me, Anna. He called me such nasty names... And this woman didn't even try and stop it." She narrowed her eyes. "She let him do the same. She was supposed to care for me... and all she did was let me get slapped with a fucking belt."

"Because he would do the same to me!" Idunn then shouted. There was a moment of silence then as Anna and Elsa just stared in sorrow.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, blinking. Her mother... had never told her that before. Was this true? "What?"

Realising the truth was now out, Idunn sadly nodded. "You never saw what your father did to me because of you... What he did to my sister..." She sniffled. "God... it still hurts now. He hurt me too Elsa. Once we were happy, but after you came out, he started beating me too... saying I'd birthed him a monster and Carol was a witch from hell."

"I know what he did to aunt Carol," Elsa replied. "I... I didn't think it was happening to you." She sighed. This was true, it had to have been. Her mother never had any reason to lie to her other than to protect her. She looked down, feeling bad for her mother. She had no reason to be angry now.

"He kept it hidden... And I tried hiding it. I wanted you to be happy, Elsa." She held her daughter's hand. "I wanted you to try and live your life as you wanted. You deserved to be the most beautiful girl in the world and I made a promise to myself I would protect that for you." She smiled. "And I'm sure Joanna wanted to be happy too."

"Mom...I didn't know...But I wasn't happy," Elsa spoke. "Yeah, Joanna was sweet... But I saw what dad did to her as well. I know she thought you'd be accepting but..." She closed her eyes. "Oh god, I remember her face. How she said she hated me."

"What?" Anna wondered.

"I... I never told Joanna about the abuse I had from my dad," Elsa told her. "I was scared that she'd call the police and make things worse for me. She talked me into inviting her over that night.. and when dad hit her... she hit me as well."

"So... that's why you really ran away," Anna realised. "Not just to get away from your family... but from your own relationship."

"Yes..." Elsa nodded. "I'm sorry Anna... and I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so... so fucking sorry." She broke down in tears and hugged her mother tightly. The older woman hugged her back sighing as Anna watched her girlfriend cry her eyes out.

Idunn stroked her child's hair. "It's alright, little one. I'm here. Mama's here and mama loves you so much." She hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Mama... I love you." Elsa never would have said those words to her mother a week ago, but now that she knew the truth, she felt so guilty, that her abusive father had hurt more than just her. She hoped he was now rotting in hell where he belonged.

Anna was quite moved watching this whole scene. She hugged Elsa as well, stroking her girlfriend's hair. "And Anna's here too... don't forget that."

"I won't," Elsa promised, hugging Anna fully.

Anna then looked over at Elsa's mother, curious. "Mrs Frost... Why have you come to find Elsa now? Why not just after Elsa left."

Idunn sighed. "The night after Elsa left, I did the same. I stayed with Joanna's family for a while. The poor girl had suffered enough. It took me long enough, but eventually, I divorced Elsa's father and managed to keep his money." She smiled. "I want you to have it, Elsa."

"I don't want it," Elsa spoke. "As far as I'm concerned, I stopped being that man's daughter the moment he first hit me."

Idunn looked at Elsa, sighing as she accepted her choice. "...I see. I will admit, I did some checking up on you. You've done quite well for yourself." She looked at Anna and said with a smile "And you've been taken care of."

Smiling at the compliment, Anna looked up at the woman. "How much do you know?"

"Enough to see that Elsa chose well with you, Anna," Idunn told her. "Yes, I know a lot about you." She giggled. "Don't worry, I didn't stalk you... well not for long."

"I still don't want the money," Elsa expressed. "As much as I'd like to be filthy rich, I'd rather get my money the old fashioned way." She sternly looked at the ground. "I have a job now, Mother, one that's providing me with good money for myself and Anna."

"Elsa, listen to yourself," Anna remarked. "Seriously, your mom wouldn't be doing this if she didn't love you... and you know what, we could probably use the extra cash. " She then looked at Idunn again. "How much money is she gonna inherit?"

"Over three-thousand dollars."

"That's a lot of cash," Anna admitted.

"There's a lot more tied up in savings accounts," Idunn explained, "Elsa would just need to sign the paperwork and the bank could do the rest."

Elsa sighed. She realised that her mother wanted to do good, to make up for her mistakes. With this, she could finally let go of the past. And move on to the future. Then Elsa had a brilliant idea. The money was just what she needed to make a dream of Anna's a reality.

"Alright... I'll take the money," Elsa then agreed. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"That some of it get spent on mine and Annas wedding," Elsa stated. "I want her to have a wedding so beautiful, it'll make Kate Middleton's wedding look like a simple county fair." She grinned. "And for another bit to buy me and Anna a nice big house... so we can raise a family together."

Her girlfriend's eyes widened in shock. Did Elsa really mean that? "Wait... You're not seriously..."

Idunn grinned at the happy news. "Deal."

Elsa smiled, turning around and taking the ring from her pocket. She held it out to her. "Well... What do you say, Anna? Will you marry me and make me the happiest woman in the world?"

"I...I..." Tears formed behind Anna's eyes. She covered her mouth, speechless. Elsa really was proposing to her and there was only one thing that Anna could possibly say in return.

"YESSSSSS!"

She kissed Elsa deeply, hugging her tight. Elsa was taken aback by the force of Anna's kiss, but merely closed her eyes and hugged her back. She kissed her sweetly, feeling the warm sensation of Anna's pure lips against her own.

Idunn smiled, glad that her daughter was happy.

Elsa pulled away, slipping the ring onto her girlfriend's finger. "There... right where it deserves to be." She then looked over at her mother. "Oh and mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

The blonde gave her one last hug "Thank you... And be sure to tell Joanna that I'm sorry for what happened that night... if she forgives me."

"I will and don't worry... she forgave you a long time ago." She stood up. "I'll call on you later in the week with the paperwork. I get the feeling you two want to be alone right now."

Anna held out her hand. "Despite the circumstances, it was nice to meet you."

Idunn chuckled and shook it. "The same here. You are the perfect woman for my daughter." She walked to the entrance of the shelter and looked at Elsa one last time. "Goodbye, Elsa... I'll see you soon, hopefully."

As Idunn left, Elsa sighed. That had probably been the most saddening, yet uplifting moment of her life. Her mother had made up and they'd both accepted the pain of their past and now Anna and her were engaged. It was strange, but Elsa was at least happy about all of this.

Finally, she and Anna were getting that happy ever after.

"This certainly wasn't how I imagined proposing"

"Could have been worse," Anna suggested. "The ring could have fallen out of your pocket and into my soup."

"Oh, or I could have dropped it into your water glass and you would have drunk it."

"Ha! True."

Elsa smiled. "So... When do I get to meet your family."

"Oh, you will." She took Elsa's face between her hands. "But...why don't we go home so we can..." She lowered her voice. "...celebrate properly."

A broad smile formed on Elsa's face. Her wet clothes were feeling pretty sticky and honestly... she'd been dying to strip Anna out of that dress all night. "I like the sound of that."

xXx

The door to the apartment banged shut as Anna and Elsa barged into their apartment, making out. Anna wasn't paying attention as Elsa was kissing her She whimpered and kissed her back. They kept kissing tenderly and deeply, Anna's hands pressed to Elsa so tight and firm.

Moaning, Anna let Elsa's tongue feed into her mouth as they made out. Thankfully, Anna could see that Joanna was fast asleep on the couch, while the TV was on mute. When this was over, she'd sort that little mess out, but right now, she wanted her future wife.

Pulling back Elsa joked with a smirk "Suppose we're getting a headstart on the honeymoon, huh?"

"We've gotta get married first," Anna teased.

"True...but I already know all your weak points," the blonde said, kissing a certain spot below Anna's ear.

Anna groaned lowly and shuddered. "Bedroom?"

"Y-yeah."

With the strength she'd come to expect, Elsa picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, carrying her like the warrior queen she was. Anna giggled as she was carried like this, wriggling in Elsa's embrace as she tried to break free. Elsa knew she was only playing.

Opening the bedroom door, Elsa carried Anna inside and kissed her again in her arms., getting her down on the bed. She took a few moments to admire the beautiful fiancee she had chosen. Nestled on that bed in her dress, she was adorable.

Anna reached up and touched her cheek. "...my Elsa."

"My Anna," Elsa said lovingly. She then helped Anna slide out of the gorgeous dress she was wearing. It was a shame this had to come off, but Elsa knew Anna preferred to be naked when making love. The dress was so easy to come off. Maybe lovemaking was one of the reasons Anna had bought it?

Eventually, Elsa soon took her own shirt off, giving Anna a moment to stare at her muscular chest. Anna grinned as she gently kissed her breasts. Elsa stroked Anna's hair as she suckled on her firm nipples. But then she groped Anna's breasts too.

Anna's breath hicked, she moaning softly. She pulled away and stared up as Elsa gently got them both on the bed together. Anna watched as Elsa got them both undressed completely, before starting to kiss the freckles on her thighs.

"Mmm, that feels good..." the redhead sighed.

Elsa beamed, bringing her thighs over her shoulders. "Then I think you'll enjoy this " She dipped down and started eating her wife-to-be. Her tongue spread over Anna's hair lips, her nose completely buried in thick, ginger fur.

"Aah! Oh, fuck, you're good at that!" Anna cried, grinding her lower mouth against her lover's. She gasped, breathing heavily. This was the perfect celebration of their love. She could only imagine how their wedding night was going to top this.

It was Elsa's favourite way of pleasuring her The blonde dipped her tongue deeper into Anna, smiling as the redhead gasped. "What else do you want me to do to you?" She hissed and left a gentle bite on the side of her inner thigh.

"...anything?"

"Mmm. I'm feeling rather generous tonight." Elsa gave her lover a delightful grin, before sliding her tongue inside of her again. Her wetness felt even better than usual. Maybe she'd eaten a lot of sweets lately? Knowing Anna that was very likely.

The pleasure felt amazing, surging through Anna's veins. But unfortunately, Anna had to put the pleasure to the back of her mind as she thought. What was the "...the blue strap on?"

She looked up at Anna. "The one that looks like it's made of ice?"

"Yeah. Could you...make love to me with it?"

The buff gal smirked. She'd be delighted to use that on her. "I'll do you as hard as you want, my love."

"Don't... hold back," Anna said weakly.

Elsa had to (reluctantly) abandon her position between Anna's legs; she went over to the special drawer and opened it. She'd bought the toy on a dare while on an outing with Mulan. But Anna loved it so she couldn't complain.

She slipped it on and tightened the straps. Then she pulled out a bottle of lube, squirted a little into her palm and covered the toy with the liquid. She wanted this to be comfortable inside of Anna after all. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Anna on a night as happy as this.

Anna watched her, idly playing with her breasts. Her mind was full of the many lustful thoughts of how hard Elsa was going to pound her with the strap on. She was ready, her body was ready for the night of her life. She closed her eyes as Elsa approached her.

Getting on the bed again, Elsa then pressed the dildo inside her fiancee, smirking. "I love you." The member gently filled Anna's insides, making the younger girl squeak and sigh happily as the big cock was pushed as deep as it could get.

Once Anna was comfortable, the younger girl held her future wife's hand, nodding at her and giving her the okay. Then Elsa started to thrust her, pounding the beautiful plastic ice member against her inner walls. Anna sighed, her cheeks flushing red.

Grinning, Elsa pinned Anna down with her strong arms, making Anna look directly at her face as she rammed her senseless. The roughness of the sex was so satisfying to Anna. She gasped, breathed and sighed as her body was fully under Elsa's control.

Gasping loudly as Elsa started thrusting her even harder, Anna was utterly lost in the beautiful stars that were Elsa's eyes. The blonde's face was utterly mesmerising to her. Closing her eyes tightly, she begged more for the pleasuring dildo.

Grabbing Anna's arms, Elsa smirked, thrusting her true love. She didn't care that Anna was screaming at the top of her lungs, they were screams of pure joy and ecstasy, the only screams she wanted to come from Anna's mouth.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna cried for more, wrapping her legs around Elsa's waist. She tried to pull the gorgeous blonde as close as she could. This was happiness, pure and simple. All she had ever wanted from sex with the girl of her dreams.

Bending down, Anna's future wife whispered into her ear, in a voice that made Anna's folds even moister. "I love you, so much. We'll spend our honeymoon somewhere we can be naked all the time, can make love day and night. "

The sound of that appealed to Anna, who wrapped her arms around her waist. "I've, mmmh, always wanted to go to Greece."

"Isle of Lesbos?"

"Yes... sweet Sappho!" Anna cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she was feeling her waves start to build and hips beginning to buckle. She could feel her climax on the edge and she wanted it. She wanted Elsa to bring her to it.

"Then that's where we'll go," she said, kissing her. "Are you close, baby?"

"Very..." Anna tried holding in her orgasm "Not yet, Elsa!"

"Ah, not yet?" She remembered that they had talked about edging a while back. She knew that Anna wanted to feel amazing. "Then I'll keep going," she breathed as she pressed a kiss to her forehead, "until it's so much you'll want to explode."

Anna shut her eyes, letting Elsa pound her hard. The sensation kept building, but she held in the orgasm. She wanted this to feel amazing, her best orgasm ever and it would all be thanks to her beautiful, muscular goddess of a girlfriend.

Then, Elsa gently took her legs and pushed them back so that her knees were against her chest. She then began to move faster and faster. She wanted Anna to literally explode into a pile of pleasured cuteness. Anna's desire, her need for this was so great.

"ELSA GIVE ME YOUR BIG COCK!" She screamed. Anna gasped, crying out for mercy. But Elsa would give her none Eventually, Anna came, hard. The cry of joy and of pleasure radiated through the room in a scene that melted Elsa's heart. "ELSA! I'M COMING!"

Suddenly there was a banging on the wall. It came from the apartment next door. "Hey, will ya keep it down in there?" The occupant shouted.

"Up yours, buddy!" Anna yelled back. "I just had the best sex of my life!"

Elsa clapped a hand over her mouth to hide her sudden bout of giggles. Even after a massive orgasm, Anna was an adorable dork.

Her dearest sighed. "Sorry about that, baby."

"It's okay. I love it when you make noise." She bent down and nuzzled her nose against Anna's. "Lets me know you're enjoying it."

"Hmm, how could I not?" Anna sighed. Then she grinned and with a burst of strength, she flipped them around so Elsa was on her back and kissed her restlessly.

The blonde smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

Anna then kissed her passionately. "I love you... my beautiful bride."

"I'm not your bride," Elsa then teased. "Not yet anyway."

xXx

_Several months later_

Elsa fixed her bow tie. "...dang it, I never got these right even before I transitioned!"

"Oh relax will you," Cass remarked, before tying the tie. "There done. Sheesh and I thought I had problems when Raps and I got married."

The blonde then sighed. "Thanks for that Cass."

She stared in the mirror, looking at herself in the beautiful white tuxedo she'd bought with gold lining. It fit her frame very well, making her look like an elegant dashing princess. She looked like royalty. Today, she and Anna were finally getting married. Six months worth of planning and it had all been worth it for this very moment.

Mulan walked over to Elsa, wearing a glamorous black dress. "You look great, Elsa."

"I feel like shit," Elsa admitted. "Were you like this when you got married, Cass? Nervous, anxious, ready to explode?"

"Terrified," Cass told her. "Eugene had to try and stop me wetting my pants... but in the end, I just got my chin and got to the altar, watching Rapunzel walk to the altar... and it turned out alright."

"I suppose so, I mean, you and Punzie have had a blessed marriage," Elsa remarked. "Has anyone actually seen Anna? I hope she's alright. I mean... I only spoke to her like last night but..."

Cass grinned. "She'll be fine. I think Tiana and Lottie are helping her."

Mulan put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop worrying, Elsa... it's gonna be fine."

"I know, I know," Elsa agreed. "But tell my anxious beating heart that. I wanna go up to my wife and give her the biggest kiss she's ever had." She blushed. "After putting the ring on her finger and making vows of love to her, of course."

Naveen chose that moment to come in. "Elsa, you look marvellous!"

"Oh hey, Naveen!" Elsa responded, turning around. "Yeah... I guess I do look the part. Is it time to go down for the ceremony yet?"

"Not just yet."

"Oh come on!" Elsa sighed. This hotel they'd booked had probably one of the most beautiful wedding halls that Elsa had seen. She was desperate to see Anna walking down the aisle. More desperate than she'd ever been for anything in her entire life.

"We're waiting on the minister," Naveen said.

That made Elsa remember who the person marrying them actually was. She then chuckled. "Joanna isn't here yet, I see."

Joanna had insisted on being the one to marry Elsa and Anna, despite the fact that the couple for the longest time insisted she didn't need to. But they were surprised that Joanna would even get a minister's license just for the occasion. Elsa admitted that dedication.

Naveen chuckled. "Yeah... she's still taking a bit. Jesus Christ, she even bought herself a priests outfit and everything."

That made Elsa laugh so much. "Well... I already look like the prince from The Little Mermaid." She smiled, wondering if Anna was gonna look like the mermaid herself.

After Elsa had calmed down a little and made sure her makeup wasn't ruined by her laughing tears, the door opened. Idunn peeked her head around, before walking into the room in her fancy purple dress and hat. "Joanna's here. Ready?'

Grinning, Elsa got up and hugged her mother. "I'm all ready mom." She smiled. "Thanks for being here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," the older woman told her daughter. "Good luck."

Eventually, the group were at the wedding hall and Elsa took her mother's arm, smiling softly. She closed her eyes and breathed. Time for her wedding to the woman she loved. The classical music was already playing, as Elsa then walked down the aisle with her mother.

Looking around, she could see all the people she and Anna had known gathered in the aisles either side of her. She felt blessed and humbled to have gotten to know mostly every one of them. But she wasn't here to see them, she was here for Anna.

As she arrived at the altar, her mother kissed her cheek, before sitting down. Elsa stepped up to the altar, seeing Joanna in full priest get up.

"Oh my god, you actually did it," Elsa groaned, before laughing.

"I told you I was serious," Joanna chuckled. "Besides, who else has more right to marry my best friend off to the girl of her dreams."

"Good point," Elsa responded. "But don't mess this up for her."

"No problemo, your highness," she joked. "Oh hey, you're up."

An instrumental version of Kiss the GIrl, which Anna called their song began to play. Elsa knew it was now Anna's time to shine. The bride came down the aisle, walked by her dad on one side and her Aunt Calhoun on the other

Elsa's jaw dropped

Anna's dress was a slender white gown with gloves on her arms and a wide strap around her chest. A long veil trailed behind her and covered her face, attached to a tiara. In her hands, she was carrying a bouquet and was grinning broadly.

"Wow..." Elsa said, rather speechless, as Anna arrived. She let go of her father's arm and walked towards Elsa, veiled face beaming up at her.

Anna grinned. "You look great, too, dashing beauty." She held Elsa's arm and they turned to face Joanna. Elsa could tell that this was the happiest Anna had ever been.

Opening up the book in her hands, Joanna smiled. "Alright... dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join my two best friends in all the world in the bonds of holy matrimony. Do you Elsa take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?"

Elsa said in a gentle voice "I do."

"And do you Anna take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

Anna nodded. "I do."

"Does anyone have the rings?" Joanna asked.

"I do!" Rapunzel chirped from the front row. She got up and walked over to the happy couple, handing the golden rings to Elsa. "Here you go, Els."

"Thanks, Punzie." Elsa then took the ring and slid it onto Anna's finger, and Anna did the same for her. With the bands on their fingers, they were now joined in body and in soul. Now came for the good part, the part Elsa had been most excited for.

"So by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as wife and wife." Joanna then said with a laugh "Well, you can kiss your bride now!"

Elsa lifted the veil from her new wife's face, before the younger woman then hugged her tightly, kissing sensually. Elsa was surprised, but she held her close, sighing as she wrapped her arms around the bride. This was so perfect.

The crowd around them clapped and cheered as the two happiest women in the world were now joined in marriage, kissing at the altar arm in arm.

Pulling away, Anna smiled and stroked Elsa's cheek. "Love you, my dashing prince."

"I love you too," Elsa whispered. "My gorgeous princess."

xXx

_Seven Years Later_

Elsa pulled into the driveway. "Okay, all out!"

"Finally!" A young girl with red hair cheered. "This car was getting so stuffy!"

"I agree" her younger brother added.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You two are dramatic. You certainly didn't get it from me."

Elsa chuckled. Brie and Cole were her's and Anna's pride and joy and they were a pain the ass to deal with. They'd spent the day out as a family and were just returning home for dinner.

As the two young children headed to the front door of the small suburban home, Anna sighed, resting on Elsa's shoulder.

"You know... I never thought we'd afford it," Anna said. "This house, I mean. I know you wanted a big house, but not this big. I'm still surprised we even got that money from your mom in the first place, considering what happened with you."

"That was before I really got to know her again and we overcome that struggle," Elsa told her wife. "Besides, wouldn't think we've got a perfect life here?"

"We do."Anna kissed her. "I love you, darling."

"Come on, let's go get dinner ready," Elsa replied, before she and her wife entered the house. "Before the kids start getting more anxious."

Dinner was its usual boisterous occasion, with Elsa having to tell Cole off a little bit for making funny faces with his food, before then telling Anna off for joining in. Brie was the more sensible of the children, eating her greens like a good girl.

As Cole and his mother were helping into their shared ice cream, the oldest of the children looked up at Elsa. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Elsa wondered, looking over from the sink as she was washing up. "What's on your mind?"

"I was gonna ask you about it before but I forgot so..." The young girl blushed a little in embarrassment.

Elsa chuckled. "Come on, kiddo, what's up?"

Brie sighed. "Okay, so I have to ask you something for one of my homework projects. See, it's for one of our classes where we all see where we come from. All of us have to ask our parents how they met... so... would you tell me how you met Mama?"

Anna stopped eating her ice cream for just a moment. She had been wondering when they'd eventually tell the story to their children. Now seemed liked as good of a time as any. "Ah... well, it's a long story-"

"But we'd be happy to tell you," Elsa replied. "You and Cole should go into the living room. We'll be with you in a second."

"Aw, why do I have to listen?" Cole whined. "It's her homework!"

"Now, now young man," Anna replied. "Listen to your mother's words of wisdom. When you're older, they might help you find the person of your dreams."

"How wise my love," Elsa said giggling a little.

Moments later, the two children of Elsa and Anna were sat on the couch in the living room, Brie wide-eyed and Cole with his head in his hands.

Elsa and Anna sat opposite them on the small coaster, Anna having brought the family photo album.

"Okay kids," Anna spoke. "This is the story of how I met your mother."

xXx

**Author's note: **And so the story of Runaway finally and thankfully comes to a close! I hope you enjoyed this lovely little slice of life Elsanna story! There's gonna be a bonus Cassunzel smut that I'll be putting out separately and based in this AU and yes, this does mean the fic bomb for today has come to an end. Don't worry, there'll be more gay goodness coming my way.

See ya next time!


End file.
